


Protecting Him At All Costs

by TC_JG



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Tommaso, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Johnny, Royalty, Slow Build, Undercover Agent, Werewolves, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_JG/pseuds/TC_JG
Summary: Tommaso is an undercover agent working for the Omega protection program. By orders of Mr. Regal, He has been sent on a mission to protect the son of king michaels after a group of intruders attack the kingdom. Leaving tommaso with the Responsibility of a very (in his words) irritating prince Johnny.





	1. Mission Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’m very new here so please accept my apologies in advance for any errors/mistakes.  
> Really hope you enjoy this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just want to apologize in advance for any errors I nave have made, this is my first time doing this, so please bear with me.  
>  Also, wanted to clarify before you continue that Johnny is 26 and Tommaso is 30, don’t let my horrible context fool you.

TOMMASO’S POV

Being part of the O.P.P was an honor, sort of like a gold medal per say. Just knowing that you're doing everything in your power to help your kind is a privilege. Which is why I'm so proud to have been a part of it.

I've been a part of the O.P.P for four years now, and everyday since then has been a constant battle. From the hardest cases to the easiest, there is always an Omega in need, But helping them is not the battle, it's all about the outcome. You can ask anyone here, some aftermaths are a nightmare, and It gets even worse when you try to forget them, because they just come back stronger than they were before.

This organization has been helping to rescue Omegas for over decades, making sure to keep them safe and sound until we’re able find another place to situate them. Keeping them safe and alive is our priority, and i take that priority very seriously. Which is why i excepted to finish this last mission in the first place.

You see, after four long years of going on rescue missions and protecting omegas from all around the world, I've decided to resign. It hurt I'll admit, but i needed a break from all of the things going on around here, and believe me when i tell you a vacation wasn't going to cut it.

I had been in the middle of packing my belongings, when my commissioner came in and asked for a second to speak.

Nodding my head in response, I quietly watch as he sighs beybeginning.

"Tommaso, We really need to speak, now." He says just barely above a whisper, and weirdly looking around to see if someone was watching.

"Mr. Regal if this is about me resigning, I've made my decision. I'm leaving and that's final, I'm sorry but I'm done with the O.P.P." I say, continuing to pack my stuff.

"Well, it's partially about your departure, but mainly about the King." He says turning extremely serious.

"The kings business and duties have nothing to do with me." I say irritated.

"Tommaso I don't think you understand, there's been weird things going on in King Michaels castle lately, and he needs a undercover O.P.P agent to go get his son and bring him here to keep an eye on him." He whispers, still looking around his surroundings to make sure no one is hearing in on us.

"There is plenty of O.P.P agents, i can assure you one of them can get the job done. Now, if you'll excuse me i have a very long ride a head of me." I say, walking passed him.

Grabbing the door handle, I pull on it to exit my former office, only to get a zapped by some small form of electricity instead.

“Regal.” I growl warningly.

"Tommaso this is a very important mission, and the King has personally assigned you to keep an eye over the prince." He says lowly, completely ignoring my small warning.

"Tell him I've resigned, he'll understand." I say getting a bit pissed off.

"Tommaso, the prince is in danger. For the past three months the King has been receiving anonymous letters with someone threatening to kill his son, and for the past two weeks he's gotten three packages, each with a head that belonged to one if his very own royal guards. The threats are no longer in paper, but actually being done." He states, clearly a bit shaken by what he just stated.

_That’s very un-regal like, hmmmm...._

Staring back at him curiously, I silently wait for him to continue.

"Look, i know that you've resigned, but this is a very serious matter, and the king needs one of the best O.P.P agents we've got. He checked our list of top agents, and specifically requested you. Please tommaso, one last mission, and I promise i will let you leave in peace." He says almost pleadingly.

_Again, very un-regal like..._

Sighing, I slowly begin to contemplate each option, and after 7 solid minutes of contemplating a decision im not so happy about, I come to a conclusion.

"Fine, I'll do it. But once i get him out of there safe and sound, I'm going home. No excuses." 

"Thank you.” He says in pure relief.

Nodding once more, i begin to unpack and prepare for the massive mission ahead of me. If these random letters have been turning into acts of violence, It won’t be much longer before they get their hands on their main target.  
    -----------------..........------------------   

Upon walking into the castle, the first person to greet me is King Michaels, and he actually looks genuinely happy to see me.

"You must be Tommaso Ciampa, I'm king Michaels, but please call me Shawn." He says shaking my hand lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, i wish this meeting was under better circumstances, but unfortunately it’s not. I’ve been informed about the entire situation and I’m extremely sorry for your losses.” I say solemnly.

He nods and smiles solemnly at me before slowly beginning to give me a tour around the castle.

He starts by leading me down several corridors, then walking me through a huge garden and eventually ends the tour in a humongous library.

"Your castle is remarkable Shawn." I say, feeling a sense of awe wash over me.

"Thank you, but as remarkable as it looks it doesn't stop the weary feeling I get when I think about the fact that each and every one of my moves is being watched. I've been keeping my son at arms length lately, but there's not much i can do to protect him. At least not when one of the places he should feel safe in, is slowly turning into a crime scene each week." He states sadly.

"And that’s exactly what I'm here for. I promise you that no matter what happens, your son will be more than safe with the O.P.P. You have my word.” I say sincerely.

"That’s not good enough, I need you to promise me that you’ll protect him at all costs Tommaso. He’s all I’ve got, and I’ll be damned if I lose him to some rouge anti-omega group of alphas.” 

"Shawn, I promise." I say with nothing but pure determination behind each word.

"Good, now let's go get him." He says smiling half heartedly.

Continuing to speak as we head down the hallway towards the prince's room, we stop when we hear a high pitch scream that immediately catches both of our attention.

Running towards the scream, Shawn and I stop in our tracks when we get to the scene.

"JOHNNY!" He screams checking his sons pulse.

"What happened?" I ask, crouching over the fallen boy and checking for any signs of harm.

"I don't know, i was just bringing him his lunch when i found him collapsed on the floor. I panicked." The raven haired maid said, nearly out of breath.

"He still breathing, but his pulse is very low." Shawn says looking at me worriedly.

"They're here." I say, trying to think of a backup plan that will get the prince out of here without further harm.

"Well, what do we do?" Shawn asks frantically.

"We need to get your son out of here, Looks like whoever is behind this is two steps ahead, they knew i was an undercover agent working for the O.P.P, they knew when I'd get here, and they knew of a way to get to the prince without notifying the entire castle about it, just us. If they've executed their plan the way i think they did, their next move might just be to attack, and we don't have no time to waste." I say, picking up the poor boy off the floor and throwing him over my shoulder.

"Wait, where are you-" is all the raven haired maid gets to say, before shots start being thrown down the hall.

"Let's go." I say dragging Shawn with me to hide behind the nearest wall.

"You need to get him out of here, I'll hold them down." Shawn says.

"Are you insane, their is no reasoning with these idiots, i leave you here the chances of you making it out alive, are very slim."

"And that may be true Mr. Ciampa, but at least my son is safe. You promised me that you'd keep him safe at all costs and i trust you will do that."

"Yeah, well what am I supposed to tell your son when he wakes up looking for you, huh? I just tell him i left you for dead because you were some sort of distraction? No, you’re coming with me. No room for arguments." I say sternly.

Millions of shots are continuously being thrown around, breaking vases, shooting through paintings, and getting closer to us by the minute.

Grabbing Shawn by his collar, i run fastly down the nearest staircase, pulling him with me.

"There is an emergency exit at the end of the left corridor, if we run fast enough we can make it there and i can signal Mrs. Regal, to come and pick us up." I say fixing the boy on my shoulder.

"And how are we going to do that without getting noticed?" Shawn asks.

"At this point, I'm pretty sure the whole castle is surrounded. No matter where we head to, they'll find us, but if we move fast enough, by the time they get to the emergency exit, we'll already be out of here." I say, thinking strategically.

"The gun shots are getting closer towards our direction, we don't have that much time left." Shawn says.

"Go, run." I tell him, running down the corridor and hiding behind the nearest wall, putting the unconscious boy on the floor, and signaling code 217.

“Okay, I just signaled Mrs. Regal, we should be able to- Shawn, shawn, SHAWN!” 

"Damn it, he’s gone." I murmur.

I contemplate on going back and checking where he could have gone, but Mr. Regal just sent me an alert that his wife is here and if i go back I won't be able to make in time to get the prince out of the castle.

_"...You promised me that you'd keep him safe at all costs and i trust you will do that."_

Is all my mind repeats, Shawn's words ringing in my head like a siren.

“Damn you Shawn.”

Frustrated by the unfortunate decision i had to make, i slowly pick up the boy, place his head in the right crook of my neck, and fix him properly.

Looking around to see if the coast is clear, I wince when I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder.

_A shot..._

Looking over my shoulder, I see a man with a ginger beard and green overalls holding a gun in his hand and running directly towards me.

_Run..._

Running towards the door, I bust it open and make a beeline straight towards the hidden vehicle in the back of the castle were Mrs. Regal is. She opens the back door, and i jump in with the boy on my lap as she gets in the drivers seat and heads to O.P.P headquarters.

"Is he alright?" She asks, looking at me through her rear view mirror.

"He's unconscious, they syringed him." I say, wincing once more as i feel my wound starting to heal by itself around the bullet.

"How did you find out?" She asks.

"The time stamp between my arrival and their plan. That and i had checked him for injuries, he wasn't hurt, but he was slightly bleeding from the back of his neck." 

"Well at least he's safe, that's all that matters." She says driving quickly to the underground facility.

Immediately once she parks infront of the O.P.P head quarters, i get off and put the boy on the stretcher letting the doctors attend to any internal injuries, before heading to my personal office area, and sitting down next to my bookbag.

"I don’t know how you always manage to do it but it’s truly remarkable. Thank you, Tommaso." Mr. Regal says from the door way.

"I left Shawn behind, i had him with me, But i had got so busy signaling for back up, that when he left I didn't even notice it. I was going to go back, but if i had, I would've jeopardize the entire mission and the prince's health, something I promised I wouldn't do." I say, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Tommaso, you can't save every one." Mr. Regal say.

"I know that, but-"

"But nothing. You got the job done, you brought the prince to safety and kept your word to king Michaels, so please just cut yourself some slack.” 

Preparing myself to respond to his statement, I stop when I hear a commotion coming from the main entrance of the facility.

Getting up, i head towards the sound and see a very disheveled prince acting frantically.

"Hey! Back off. You're making him nervous." I yell at the nurses from across the room, as they slowly begin to step away from the prince.

He stumbles for a bit, before he finally looks at my direction and flashes his Emerald eyes at me.

Taken back by his sudden reaction, I freeze.

_What the hell is going on?_

He doesn't stop though, he stumble towards me and When he's standing infront of me, he bare's his whole neck.

Everyone in the room gasps, with eyes widening by what they were witnessing.

"Stop that, you're making a scene infront of everyone." I whisper to him sternly.

He then begins to whimper and shudder, making everyone quite down and pay attention to me, just waiting to see what i do next.

"What are you doing? STOP IT!" I growl in my alpha voice.

He looks at me and whimpers more.

"His eyes, that’s not him, that’s his omega, it thinks you're it’s mate." Mr. Regals wife says in awe.

"Yeah, well I'm not. So he better stop before He get's punched in his jaw." I growl lowly, letting my crimson eyes show.

He begins to full on whimper, and with trembling fingers grabs me by my shirt and buries his face in my chest.

"Alright, that's it." I say pissed off and  ready to fling him off me.

”No!” Mrs. Regals yells.

"Why the hell not?" I ask, Upset by this entire situation.

"I don’t think he’s ever been in the presence of another Alpha besides his father, so his Omega is a bit shaken." She says walking closer.

"Oh great, now I'm a threat to the Prince." I say sarcastically.

"A threat indeed. If he gets any closer and yours Alpha instincts catch on to his pheromones, you might lose control over your human instincts and we both know what will happen after that." She says studying from a few feet away.

"Are you kidding me right now? Take him off me." I tell her sternly.

My voice Once again makes the prince on my chest whimper uncontrollably, as he presses small kisses on my shirt between whimpers.

"Tommaso, you're scaring him." Mr. Regal says a few feet behind his wife.

"I'm not doing anything to him, he's the one crying and whimpering for no reason." I state by putting my hands up defensively.

"Try comforting him, that should calm him down." Mrs. Regal says.

"Absolutely not."

"Tommaso you don't have a choice, if you want him off of you need to follow instructions." Mr. Regal comments.

_Why is this happening to me right now?_

Sighing frustratedly, i pat the prince on the back.

"There, happy?" I ask Mr. And Mrs. Regal.

"No, no we are not." They say in union.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, i sigh once more before hugging the boy and patting him on the back. I repeat this until he starts coming to his senses.

He pulls back slightly and looks me in the face automatically beginning to turn all shades of red.

"Okay, my job here is done." I say letting go of him, turning around and heading into my office area to pack my bags.

I've had a hell of a run, but I'm done. I saved the boy, And I'm pretty sure Mr. Regal can handle it from here.

Zipping up my bag, i pick it up and head out the O.P.P building. After today, I'm free. No more missions, no more nightmares, no more worries, and no more prince's.

Putting the bag in my car, i head to the front seat and close the door behind me.

_Retirement, here i come..._


	2. You’ve got to be kidding me

~~~~JOHNNY'S POV

It's been 3 weeks since i last seen the man that, according to Mr. and Mrs. Regal, has the answers to all my questions. Every single day since then my mind can’t help but automatically go back to our encounter, and questioning everything about it.

_Why did my omega react like that? How come his alpha didn’t react the same way towards me? Did he feel all those different emotions hitting him at once as well?_

All these questions kept running through my mind like a wildfire that I just couldn’t put out.

I had even tried asking Mr. And Mrs. Regal about all of this, but they keep saying they didn't know why my omega had acted that type of way towards him, Tommaso.

_Tommaso ciampa..._

The name alone made my omega shudder and whimper pitifully, yet I still have no idea why.

This whole situation was starting to make me sick, I barely knew this guy and he already had such control over my omega.

_I don’t like this one bit..._

Sighing, I head back to my new room and lie down. I haven't slept well these past few days, so if i can catch some shuteye, i might start getting some grip on this whole situation going on.

  ----------------.................--------------- 

               Mr. REGAL POV

I've had it up to here with Tommaso. First he makes a promise to watch over the boy, and breaks it. Then he just leaves the boy stranded and doesn't even bother to let me know about his whereabouts.

 _No calls, no text messages, nothing absolutely nothing_.

He just ups and leaves, leaving me with the responsibility of an extremely confused prince and having to try to and find a place to relocate him.

I mean seriously, since he’s arrived, the kid has been questioning my wife and I about What had happened between the two of them. Something I obviously have the answer to but haven’t had the courage to tell him yet. So I did the only thing I could think of, I lied to him, I told him I didn’t know when the truth is, i do.

You see, last week, after Johnny got taken to get his check up, I had got notified about a soul mark Johnny had on his left wrist. One that looked an awful a lot like the one Tommaso covers up half of the time. Which would only mean one thing... 

Sighing, i pick my phone and go to contacts. It takes me a good 25 minutes before finally clicking on the name i have been calling every day for the past three weeks and the same person who never picks up, Tommaso ciampa.

It rings 4 times before he finally picks up the phone, And i swear if it wasn't for the struggle of getting back up, I would've thrown myself on the floor with eternal joy.

"What do you want Regal?" He asks, sounding annoyed.

"Well aren't you just a ray of Sunshine."

"If you've been calling me for this, prepare for everlasting silence, because I won't be picking up any of your phone calls." He says stubbornly.

"Oh, so you HAVE been receiving my calls, you just refuse to pick them up. Well, it’s Good to know how much you care about my well being." 

"Regal, I'm warning you, one more snarky remark and I'll hang up." He says sternly.

"Okay, fine I'll drop it. Happy?" 

"Slightly, Now what is it that you want from me?" He asks, clearly trying to end this conversation as soon as possible. 

"Well, there's sort of an issue that I've been meaning to speak to you about. One that may involve Johnny..." i say cautiously.

"Johnny? Who the hell is Johnny? And why is he any of my concern?" He asks irritated.

"Johnny is the crown prince of our country, he is also the man you promised to watch over incase if anything was to happen to our country's king." I say rather factual.

There's a moment of silence on the other line, before he speaks up again.

"Well, is the king dead?" He asks silently.

"Fortunately, no, but he has been taken by our enemies. Turns out the group of men that hurt and took king Michaels, were the wyatts, and by the sounds of it, they seem to be using him as bate."

"Have you sent anyone on the mission already?" He asks sounding curious.

"That kind information is classified, Mr. Ciampa. I cannot divulge that type of knowledge to someone who no longer works under the organization of the O.P.P." 

"You've got to be kidding me? Right?" He asks incredulously.

"I'm sorry Tommaso, but I'm not."

"Okay, what about the kid, what issue were you going to speak to me about?" He asks, trying to get any type of information.

"First of all, That kid's name is Johnny, and as the person in charge of the crown prince himself, you should already know that by now." 

"Regal..." he says, while growling warningly. 

"Okay okay, no need to get violent you neanderthal, I was just poking ya. But if you must know, we did a check up on the kid, and turns out we have some good news and some bad news..." i say rather concerned about his instant reaction.

"What do you mean bad news?" He says snarling.

"Well, he turns out he’s fine, but the doctors seem to have found a mark on his left wrist..." i say cautiously.

"What kind of mark?" 

"A soulmark..." 

"Okay, and how is that bad news?" He questions.

"He's bonded to an agent..." i say nervously.

"Which one, Regal?” He asks impatiently.

".....Y-you...." i say, sighing at what was to come.

Silence, dead silence is all I hear on the other line, then suddenly the phone call drops. 

Sighing frustratedly once more, i put the phone down and contemplate all of this.

I know is hard for Tommaso to see Johnny as something more than just a prince or a charity case, but the kid has no fault. A soulmark isn't something you choose, is something you're born with, and Tommaso of all people should know that.

Shaking my head, i get up from my seat and head to check on Johnny, the poor kid must be exhausted after today's training.

_Ughh, another day in the grind._

\------------------..........--------------------

                  TOMMASO POV              

He had to be kidding with me, right? 

 Johnny Gargano, the crown prince, forever tied to me, Tommaso ciampa.

_Ha, nope. I refuse to believe this shit._

Getting up from my couch, i put my leather jacket on, head towards the house door and leave. I have to fix this, I can't let this happen. I've got to go to the O.P.P, get this mission, save Shawn, and get him to a new location where he will be safe and sound. That way he can take Johnny with him, and we never have to see each again, EVER. 

Getting in the car, i put my seatbelt on and drive to the O.P.P headquarters, if i want this plan to work out, i have to take the first step, and that's getting this mission before someone else is assigned to it. 

_Here goes nothing..._

 -------------------............-----------------

Once i get there, i park in the front and get out of the car, making a beeline to the I.D. Scanner.

Pressing my thumb into the I.D. Scanner, i wait till the light turns green and enter the organization with ease. 

Walking down the hallway, i go to Mr. Regal's office only to find it empty.

_Come on regal, where are you?_

Looking around, i find the nearest agents and ask them about his whereabouts, after being notified that he's in the underground floor inside room 102, I thank agents Kay and Royce, before following their instructions and heading to the unground first floor.

                          .......

Upon arriving, I realize that room 102 is extremely secluded. No alpha is allowed in the area, only beta agents are allowed into such a secluded space. The room was small, similar to a cell, there was one twin sized bed to my right, and a desk across from it, to my left.

Peeking over Mr. Regal's shoulder, i notice he's talking to the kid, Johnny. The kid seemed calm for someone who had almost got killed and woke up in an unknown place.

”Johnny, I can’t divulge that type of classified information to you.” Mr. Regal says a bit ticked off around the edges.

”You can’t or you won’t.” The prince challenges.

”I can’t.” Mr. Regal states.

”You and I both know that’s a lie.” Johnny says stoically.

”Listen Johnny, I don’t know what else you want-”

”I want to know why I’m here, I want to know where’s my dad, and if you don’t have the answers to any of these questions, I want you to go through your undercover files and Get in contact with that coward of an agent that walked out 3 weeks ago and tell him to get his ass here before I-”

”Before you what?” I speak up.

_I think I’ve heard enough of this brats crap..._

“Thank god.” Mr. Regal murmurs.

“I asked you a question Johnny boy, before you what?”

He doesn’t say anything though, he just stares at me suspiciously and slowly gets up from his bed before making his way towards me.

”Well look at that, after 21 days of waiting for your ass to show up, you’re finally here in the flesh. Tommaso, right?” He asks smugly.

“Correct, and since you don’t know how things work around here Johnny, allow me to lay the foundation for you. I don’t answer to anyone but myself, which means you can demand my presence all you want but I won’t show up unless I want to.” 

“Yeah, well I could careless about the rules you’ve set upon yourself Tommaso, my father is missing and I know nothing as to which why I’m here, and it just so happens that you’re the only one that supposedly has the answers to all my questions, so you can either tell me where what’s going on or I can make you.” He growls.

”Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you’re talking to, huh? Last time I checked, I’m not one of your puppets you can manipulate, so if you think you can run rough shot through me I’d like to you try.” I snarl.

“Oh yeah, watch me.” He growls.

“Bring it on, Johnny boy.” 

“ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH!” Mr. Regal yells.

”I have had enough of this nonsense! The king of our country, your father Johnny, is in the hands of one of the most dangerous group of Alpha’s that this organization has ever went up against. It’s because of these men, that our organization was built. Now wether you like two like it or not, you’re gonna have to be able to coexist with each other if we plan on getting him back. Do I make myself clear?” 

“But I -” 

“I said do I make myself clear Tommaso?” He says looking at me warningly.

“Crystal.” I sigh.

“Good, now Johnny go get some rest you’ve had an intense training today and tomorrow’s isn’t going to be any easier. So try to get all the rest that you can get.” Mr. regal says nudging me to start heading out the door.

Once Mr. Regal is finished up talking with that idiot, him and I begin walking down the underground corridors in silence till he decides to speak up.

“Mind telling me where You’ve been hiding lately?” 

“I haven’t been hiding, I’ve been home enjoying my retirement.” 

“We both know that’s a lie Tommaso, you’re not very good at staying still for long you always find a way to keep going.”

“It’s not a lie, it’s the truth. I’ve been enjoying my time off, Something that never seems to last when you’re a part of the O.P.P.” 

“No comment.” He whispers.

“Look Regal, I didn’t come here to kneel before the feet of this dumbass kid okay, I came here to get this mission, find king Michaels and get rid of his ass. Because then, and only then, I can officially leave this place in peace without looking back.” 

“That ‘dumbass’ kid you speak of, is your soulmate and although he may not know now, he will find out eventually. So I suggest you start preparing for the life of retirement AND the possibility of ruling a kingdom.”

“I won’t be preparing myself for that situation because it’s not going to happen. That is unless you decide to say anything about it. In which that case. You’ll have to deal with me.” I growl, letting my eyes turn crimson.

“I think you’ve forgotten who REALLY calls the shots around here, and if my facts are correct, you’ve yet to get my authority to go on this mission. So if I were you, I’d slow my role before I got my ass sent back home before I could even attempt to get rid of my future husband.” He smirks.

”He’s not my husband.” I snarl.

”Pretty soon he will be, and when he does I’ll gladly be the one to tell you ‘i told to you so’, but until then, you can go back home and start getting ready for training tomorrow. If you’re gonna go on this mission, I need to make sure you haven’t lost a step.” He says walking off into his office.

"Oh believe me Regal, I’m more ready than I'll ever be." i say murmur confidently.

This mission is going to be risky, but it has to be done and Johnny’s self centered ass needs to be kept safe. This way he can find himself a new mate, and live happily ever after like the stupid prince he is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, Johnny and Tommaso met...


	3. I can’t stand you

                   Johnny’s Pov 

After yesterday’s little incident with a certain bearded asshole, all I really want to do today is relax and get started on my training session, because I mean, how hard can that possibly be, right?

Finishing up my breakfast, I help Candice and Joey clean up some of the mess that the rest of the agents left behind and say my goodbyes before making my way to the training room.

“...He did better than he did on his last test run.” Mrs. Regal says a tad bit shocked.

_Who is she talking about?_

“True, but he still has other tests he needs to finish before today to qualify for the mission.” Mr. Regal says lowly.

_Mission? What mission?_

Creeping my way into the room, I look at the direction Mr. & Mrs. Regal were looking at and immediately get hit with the sight of a shirtless Tommaso ciampa lifting over 600 pounds of weight all while being gloriously glistened in sweat with His perfectly sculpted back facing towards me. 

_You’ve got to be kidding me..._

“Are you lost Johnny boy?” Tommaso exclaims rather loudly.

_Wait a minute how did he.._

The question instantly make Mr. & Mrs. Regal turn and look at me before quickly looking back at Tommaso who had just put the weights down and turned to look at me as well.

_How did he know i was here if..._

“No, I’m here for my training session.” I say stoically.

“Your training session doesn’t start yet.” Mrs. Regal says looking at her clock.

“Yes it does.” Mr. Regal smirks.

“But you said Tommaso still has other tests to finish?” Mrs. Regal says a bit perplexed.

“He does, with Johnny.” 

“WHAT?!” Tommaso and I say in union.

“No no no no no, I’m not training with his irritating ass.” Tommaso says preparing to leave.

“Good, glad we can agree on something, because I’m not planning on training with his annoying ass either.” I state back.

“You both WILL be training together today because If you don’t, Tommaso you lose the mission and Johnny, you won’t get any answers to all those questions you have.” Mr. Regal says looking at both of us.

“So you DO know what happened?” I ask back hopefully.

“No, but Tommaso does, and after you both finish training he’ll be more than happy to answer all your burning questions.” He says smirking at the growl that escapes Tommaso’s lips.

“Well, Will you?” I ask him softly.

His eyes stare back at me in an indescribable look and I stare back watching closely as his electrifying baby blues slowly start shifting into a light shade of crimson.

_What the..._

“Tommaso, your eyes.” Mrs. Regal warns.

And just as if looking at me burned him, he quickly turns away and nods to my previous question before putting his things back down and looking at Mr. Regal for further instructions.

”Alright then let’s get this started.” Mrs. Regal says enthusiastically.

Watching as they all start moving forward towards the other side of the training room, my mind instantly goes back to what just occurred just a few seconds ago.

_What the hell was that?_

—————————————————————

                 TOMMASO POV 

This is the exact same reason why I don’t want to be next to this fool. All he did was asked me an innocent question and looked at me with his massive brown eyes and my alpha slightly shifted.

His presence irked me, but riled my alpha up. It was confusing and highly irritating.

I was currently finishing up a couple of laps when I realize Johnny is already on the third course, wall climbing.

_Are you kidding me? What is this kid part cheetah?_

Running towards the rock climbing wall, I quickly ascend to the top where Johnny boy was currently struggling to get a hold of himself, and speed up taking the lead into the fourth course, ... a mat?

“What the- a mat?” Johnny’s voice asks from behind me.

“Nooooo, a magic flying carpet.” I answer sarcastically.

“No one was talking to you asshole.” Johnny responds by shoving me back. 

_I know damn well he did not just..._

Growling, I shove him back as well. Earning a hard slap on my left cheek from the bratty prince.

“All right, that’s it.”

Tackling him to the ground, I attempt to put him in a chokehold but groan when he throws me over his right shoulder and puts me in an arm bar. 

I barely manage to get my arm out of the hold before he grabs one of my legs and throws me into the mat and gets on top of me.

Wasting no time, he throws punches at at my ribs and face. He punches my left rib cage, my right one, then straight in the nose. 

_Okay, That one hurt..._

Trying to calm down my uneven breathing, I snarl when the hits get stronger and my alpha instincts start kicking in defensively.

Grabbing him, I fling him off of me and quickly press Him on the floor before punching him in his jaw, nose, right eye, and lips. But I gotta give the kid credit where it’s do, He doesn’t stop fighting. Instead, he shoves and punches me back, hitting me in my neck and ears causing everything in me to shift all over the place.

_How does it keep doing that?_

My alpha instincts slowly start diminishing. The punches stop all together and my wolf just stares Johnny down, but the kid seems unfazed. Shocked, but unfazed.

What happens next though, was totally unpredictable.

My wolf whimpers and buries my nose in Johnny’s neck, making the kid gasp and thrash against me.

“Get off Tommaso. Now.” 

My werewolf doesn’t even shift a bit, making Johnny tense immediately.

“GET OFF! I SAID GET OFF TOMMASO!” He kicks.

”Tommaso, get off of him. Let’s go.” 

_Mrs. Regal..._

Hands are on my arms, trying to pry me away from Johnny. 

“TOMMASO. LET GO OF HIM NOW!” 

_Mr. Regal..._

My wolf instantly releases his hold on the kid and my breathing slowly begins to  calm down before-

_Slap._

”IF YOU EVER FUCKING TRY THAT AGAIN, ILL KICK YOUR ASS!” Johnny growls in my face.

_Slap._

”YOU ASSHOLE.”

_And another._

 “IDIOT.”

He keeps on rambling, shoving me and slapping me. And I let him. Because what I’m looking at, was something quite mesmerizing.

It was Johnny pissed off, hair slightly disheveled, clothes ruffled up a bit, and breath taking emerald eyes staring back at me viciously. They were intense. Burning holes through my soul. And captivating me second by second.

_Omega..._

Its only when he stops hitting me, I realize he was only a couple feet away from me and catching a breather. He was also...shaking.

“Johnny.” His name passes through my lips smoothly.

He looks at me with glassy eyes and shakes his head before getting up and walking out of the training room.

“What just happened?” Mrs. Regal asks mouth slightly gaped.

“I don’t know. But after that, I’d say that Tommaso is more than prepared for this mission.” Mr. Regal says looking at me calculating.

“What about Johnny?” Mrs. Regal asks.

“He passed. With flying colors.” Mr. Regal says smiling.

_Asshole..._

“So, what now?” His wife asks.

“There’s nothing else I to do, other than start with this mission. Shawn’s life is on the line. The longer we take to find him,  The more time we give the wyatts to end his life.” Mr. Regal sighs.

“Then let’s get started. Tommaso you coming?” Mrs. Regal asks while slowly helping me up.

 _Well, ....Am I?_  

“Uh yea, I’ll meet you guys there.” I say completely unfocused to hear what they said back in return.

My minds to fogged up to care what they say.

I just laid my hands on the crown prince of this country. 

And to seal it off with a big bow, my idiotic wolf took over and scented him too.

_He’s your soulmate..._

No, i promised myself I wasn’t going to allow this to happen between Johnny and I and I won’t. 

_I can’t..._

Getting up, I quickly pack my things and jog to my office.

The faster I find Shawn, the faster I get rid of his pesky son...

 


	4. Stay away from me

              

                    TOMMASO'S POV

The past 48 hours have been irksome.Shawn isn't an Omega, so his record isn't in the database. Making the search to find him that much harder. Because no matter how deep you search and how much information you gather up, nothing appears.

Sighing, i save the bit of info i found and download it into the flash drive. It may not be much to find Shawn, but a little information is better than nothing.

Once The download is done, i head to Mr. Regal's office, to hand-in my report for the day and finally go home to get some rest. But I only make it two feet away from the door, when i hear someone's already in there, making me stop in my tracks completely.

It was Johnny, he was talking with Mr. Regal about something while being loud, as usual.

"Johnny, I’m sure he didn’t mean it." Mr. Regal says reassuringly.

"DIDNT MEAN IT? He scented me unannounced and uninvited.” Johnny yells absurdly.

"And I understand that Johnny, I truly do. But again, please understand you two got at it before the test could even finish. Not to mention the fact that you both were pretty close. That could set any alpha off. It’s not a correct instinct, but it’s an instinct nethertheless.” Mr. Regal answers calmly.

“He probably wouldn’t have let go if it was for your wife and yourself. That’s far more than any instinct I’ve ever encountered.” Johnny spits back.

"Johnny, I promise you he’ll never do it again. It was a careless accident." Mr. Regal says neutrally.

"Carelesss is not the word. He could’ve gone feral. He could have bit me. That was more than careless okay? That was downright reckless.” Johnny says lividly.

“Johnny, I already said it was- ”

Hearing enough, i take the last two steps and knock on the door before opening it.

"I'm here to hand-in my report." I say looking at the ground, while waving the flash drive in the air.

"Did you find anything?" Mr. Regal asks hopeful.

"Some bits and pieces, but only about the wyatts an their deserted compounds. Apparently, since Shawn isn't an Omega you can't find him in the system. Not even one gigabyte on the man, he's basically considered ghost in our entire software." I say seriously.

"Did Tj find anything?" Mr. Regal asks desperate for any type of information.

"Nope, nothing." I say, frustrated.

"Very well, then i guess I'll see you tomorrow." Mr. Regal says, smiling sadly.

"Worthless." Johnny whispers.

"What?" I ask, annoyed by his little remark..

He doesn’t respond though, and instead looks at Mr. Regal before speaking up.

"I can help you find information about dad." He says.

Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, what did he just say?! Is he insane.

"Yeah, nope not happening. That would make you apart of the mission something you're clearly not." I say irritated by his naiveness.

"No one was speaking to you, ciampa.” He growls.

"You just did. And I’d rather cut my leg off than have you as part of my mission.” I snap back.

"Why? afraid I’d do a better job than you?”

"HA! That’s the joke of the century. You should be a comedian with all the stupid crap that come out of your filthy little-"

"You can help." Mr. Regal interrupts.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" I yell incredulously.

"We need information on Shawn, and he's the only one that knows him better than anyone. We can't wait any longer Tommaso, it's been two weeks and four days since his disappearance, there's no telling if he's even alive at this point." Mr. Regal says concerned.

"I'll find the information if it's the last thing i do, but he can't be a part of this mission. Not when my orders were to keep him safe and alive. He needs to stay here." I say, trying to get my point across.

"I'm sorry but he's our last resort, besides your an alpha, you can keep him safe." He says confident in my abilities.

"How am I supposed to focus on a mission, when the person I'm supposed to be keeping safe is going to be in jeopardy?" I ask, on the verge of growling my frustrations away.

"Tommaso, we need help. Something he's willingly giving for the price of being able to help you find his father. This is our only chance of finding him, please try to take this in consideration.” He says pleading.

”No, absolutely not. If something happens to him, i have to respond to king Michaels and I’m not about to get my head put on a stick for something that can be easily avoided.” I say seriously.

“Uh excuse me, but I’m right here. And I’m not as useless as you two paint me out to be.” Johnny snaps.

“Shut up.” I growl.

“Why won’t you make me?” He says, defiantly.

“Gladly.”

“ENOUGH! STOP IT! All you two do is argue every single day!!! ITS PATHETIC!! WHAT KIND OF SOUL-”

“REGAL!” I Snarl.

He pauses mid sentence and quickly recollects himself before look between Johnny and I longingly.

He sighs deeply before continuing.

“You will both be a part of that mission and that is final. No more “if’s” or “but’s” my decision isn’t going to change. He’s going with you on the mission. Period.”

”Fine.... but just remember if something happens to him, you’ll be the one answering to his father. Not me.”

Marching out of Mr. Regals office, I head into mine and quickly pack my things up and head to the parking lot.

This mission is already starting off rusty...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<

                  JOHNNY’S POV

“Soul what?” I ask befuddle by the way Tommaso’s alpha took over the man in charge.

“Soul? Who said anything about souls? Mr. Regal asks neutrally.

“You did Before Tommaso cut you off. What were you going to say Regal?” I ask once more.

”Johnny, I think you need a break. These test are getting to you and you’re hearing things that weren’t said.” Mr. Regal says, smiling softly.

“I heard you say it. Soul What, Regal?” I ask curiously.

“Johnny, I would really appreciate if you just drop whatever weird topic you’re currently curious about.” He says starting to leave his office.

“Hey, where are you going? I’m talking to you!!” I say calling behind him. 

“I have a meeting to attend to, I’m sorry Johnny, but we’ll have to talk about this later.” he says before leaving down the hall in a hurry and leaving me highly perplexed, in the middle of a hall way. 

_Why is he avoiding the question? Why didn’t he call out Tommaso for his tone? What could they possibly know that they aren’t telling me?_

__

Sighing, I turn around and make my to catering with only on thing replaying constantly on my mind. 

__

_Whatever it is, I’ll get to the bottom of it..._

__


	5. What’s happening...

                    Johnny’s POV 

Being part of a mission is no joke. The training is extremely hard and something you have to be a 100% dedicated to. It’s way more difficult than some would make it out to be.

The obstacle course I had to do with a certain asshole a week ago, wasn’t just all part of Mr. Regal’s plan to make Tommaso and I get along, It’s actually very useful on any mission.

For example, the running laps. Those things seemed extremely easy at first, but as I got deeper into these test courses I find out it’s not just about running. It’s about finding your rhythm and understanding your surroundings.

When running, omegas tend to have only one focus in mind, their destination. We don’t care about what’s going on around us because like any werewolf, we find our way back by scent. Which is why as days went by, the running course started being moved across different scenery’s around the facility and Mrs. Regal would test me on how quick I would react, how fast I’d run, and how I’d use my surroundings to my advantage.

After the running, I’d do the climbing wall. Which it’s by far one one of the easiest to do, if I wasn’t being tackled by Mrs. Regal every time I’d make it half way.

And finally the mat, the place where I got forcefully scented by an idiot a week ago.

Anytime Mrs. Regal and I would square up, my mind goes back to that day. We never got started, although we fought, and I never got to try the other parts of the course, because before anyone could say anything, I stormed off.

You can call me whatever you want, but I had every right. I felt violated and I was highly pissed off. Tommaso had no right doing what he did, and got exactly what he deserved.

“Johnny, did you hear me?” Mrs. Regal asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

“Uh, no sorry. Kinda lost my focus. Would you mind, telling me again.” I ask politely.

“That’s the second time this week, Johnny. You’re more than capable of defending yourself, but if you can’t focus, I’m afraid my husband and I can’t allow you on that field.” She states, getting up and putting things away.

“Mrs. Regal, I truly apologize for my lack of focus today, it won’t happen again. Just please, don’t take this opportunity away from me before I even get the chance to try it.” I plead.

“Johnny, I understand you’re going through a lot right now, with your dad being captured, and you trying to get used to your new surroundings, but when you’re on that field all those things got to go. You need a clean and focused outlook going forward. Having these things in your mind while being in the presence of the Wyatt Family puts you in a Vulnerable state. They’ve been studying, selling, and killing omegas for years. All they need to see is one minor opening, and you’re done.” 

“I know, and I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” I says lowly.

“Sorry’s not going to cut it, tomorrow my husband will be evaluating your progress, and if you make a mistake like that on his watch, you can kiss your second chance goodbye. So, take the rest of the day off and get back on track like you were before. Now, If you’ll excuse me, I have some files I need to take care of.” She says patting me on my shoulder before leaving.

Sighing, I sit on the bench behind me and take a breather.

Why is this still getting to me?

Mr. Regal has done everything to keep Tommaso and I away from each other since then, he’s even changed our training schedules. So, why is this still bothering me?

 _Your_ _mark_...  _That’s_ _why_.

After I stormed off and headed to my room facility, my Mark began to burn. It turned a light red, before the lines darkened, showing off smaller details I never seen before. It was weird. My mark never did that before, and no matter how many time I thought about what could’ve triggered it to deepen, the same thing always came to mind. 

The altercation.

I don’t understand what triggered it or  why it happened, but I know it definitely had something to do with what happened between Tommaso and I.

And I’m going to find out what that has to do with it, sooner or later. I just have to.

Getting up, I put away all the equipment I was using away and make my way out the training room when I bump into someone, who impressively catches me before I fall on the ground.

“Thank-” I never finish the sentence. Instead, I shove him back and snarl at the blue eyed asshole that looks back at me bewildered.

“I was only trying to help.” He responds.

“Yeah, well I don’t need you help.” I answer back.

Walking around him and making my way out of the training room, I pause when I feel a sudden rush overcome me and my wolf start to whine as my mark begins to burn.

 _What_ _the_ _hell_...

My eyes focus on my covered wrist and watch as the marks glow overpasses my work out tape I still had on. 

The pain leaves and goes but leaves the outline of my soulmate mark over the my work out tape.

Quickly removing it, I look at the new details formed and gasp when I notice a small scribble beginning to form under it. It was unreadable even to my werewolf vision, but you could definitely tell it was words.

 _What_ _does_ _this_ _mean_?

Rushing to the nearest office I turn on the computer, sit down and begin my research on what this could possibly indicate. 

Time to do some research...

————————————————————-

                 Tommaso’s POV 

The reaction I got from the bump in with Johnny, wasn’t the worst thing to happen to me. My werewolf on the other hand is and It’s making it impossible for me to come into this building and train.

From the moment our little incident happened, my alpha instincts have been all over the place.

My senses have gotten more sensitive and a single sniff of Johnny’s scent has me growling, wanting and taking me down memory lane back to those beautiful emerald eyes I got to witness. Its literally pathetic. My werewolf was starting to have an infatuation with the kid and we barely even knew him.

It was getting too strong to control and eventually I had to do 2 weeks of training in my own home, just to be safe from my own wolf pulling antics on me, which was honestly the best thing that came out of these past 14 days.

I worked on getting on the same page as my wolf, getting myself mentally prepared for the mission and anything else that might come my way. It was truly refreshing. 

However, things don’t always go according to plan, well ever since Johnny boy arrived here they haven’t, and the first person I’ve been avoiding for two weeks, is the person I bump into on my first day back to training... alone.

I didn’t notice at first it was him, until he shoved me away and marched out of the room looking like a petulant child.

 _Well, that went_ _smoother_ _than_ _I_ _imagined_...

I almost didn’t mind his princely tantrum, till my mark started burning intensely. 

Lifting up my sweater, I watch as it expands and grows slowly becoming darker and showing a new detail, one that had me drop my training schedule and hurry to Mr. Regals office in an instant, a name.

Busting into his office, I close the door quickly and sit on one of the chairs in front of a bewildered Mr. Regal’s desk, spilling out the first thing that comes to my mind. 

“The mark, it expanded.” I say, sounding more triggered by my own words than he did.

“Expanded?” He asks curiously.

“Yes Regal, it expanded and it’s showing new details, a name to more specific.” I say covering my face with both hands.

 _This_ _is_ _not_ _supposed_ _to_ _be_ _happening_.

“Ok, first let’s try to relax before you hyperventilate yourself into a coma.” He says calmly.

“Relax, you want me to relax??! Regal I can’t do that, not when I know that this mark is also reflecting on Johnny! If he finds out before I find Shawn, this could get worse than it already is!!” I snap.

“Tommas-”

“No, don’t. This isn’t supposed to be happening and you know it, he and I weren’t supposed to training nor going on this mission together. I was supposed to do this on my own, while he stood under your care. But you’ve caved into his childish tantrums and allowed him to run over what the O.P.P is really about.” 

“That’s not true, and you know it. He’s given information about his father, is training just as hard as any other O.P.P agent and has shown amazing signs of progress. The O.P.P is all about protecting omegas as well as helping them learn about what they’re capable of and how strong they are individually without a mate. You’ve been doing this for years Tommaso, you were practically bred into this, you know that this is exactly what the O.P.P is about. You’re just blinded by your own emotions towards the kid, and it’s starting to seep you away from what’s infront you, what you already know.” He says calmly.

His words peculiarly, calm me down and allow my mind to properly understand all the points he’s made, ones I’ve been letting my cloudy judgements over Johnny broom away from mind.

”You’re..... right. I have been allowing my emotions get the best of me. There’s no excuse for that. However, this still doesn’t help the fact, that everyday we’re in each other’s presence our marks are growing more and more for some unknown reason. It’s expanding and the more that happens, the harder it’s gonna be to fix the situation between him and I in order to find Shawn.” 

“Tommaso, you’re an alpha, the final version of the mark will hit you first before him, Your progress is faster than his, he’s literally a step behind. You’ve had the leverage from the beginning, which means you have to figure out a way to slow down the progress until we find Shawn.” He responds.

“How am I supposed do that?” I ask agitated.

“Find out what’s triggering it, there’s got to be a common denominator that’s making it expand. Once you find out what it is, you’ll learn how to suppress it from reaching it’s final stage.” He answers confidently.

“That still doesn’t answer the question of why it’s happening. It’s never happened before, why now?” I sigh.

“You need to take this step by step, Tommaso. You can’t expect to find the answers to everything at once. First find out what’s triggering it and suppress it, then from there, everything will fall into it’s rightful place.” He says getting up from his desk.

“Where are you going?” I ask as he heads towards the door.

“With you. Let’s go.” He says heading out the office.

Quickly getting up from the office chair, I run after him and stop when I notice he’s heading back to the training room.

“We have a lot of training to do, especially if you wanna past tomorrow’s test.” He says grabbing a clip board.

“You told me the test was next week!” 

“I changed my mind. Now, let’s get this review started, shall we.” He says instructing me to the wall.

Sighing, I go do as I am told and focus on getting this review over with.

It’s only a hour or two, right?

—————————

5 HOURS LATER.

5 FREAKING HOURS.

Is this man trying to kill me?

“You have improved remarkably. Anyone else in your position would’ve started showing signs of rust or passed out by the second hour in.” Mr. Regal says writing something down on his clipboard.

“Does this mean I get off tomorrow?” I ask, pausing for air.

“No, but nice try. I want you here by 5:30am on the dot. Anything later than that will get you added hours and the possibility of points being taken away from my own personal rubric.” He answers, after shifting his gaze from the clipboard to me.

“You’re being extremely cold hearted, Regal. I’m impressed.” I say chuckling.

“Learned it from the best.” He says smirking.

 “Hmm, I wonder who th-”

Mrs. Regal runs in, scent filled with worry and hints of panic, causing me to drop my sentence and focus on her.

“Johnny is missing.” She States, triggering some kind of emotion that is spiral throughout my chest.

“What do you mean he’s missing?” Regal asks. 

“He was supposed to finish training and head back to his cell to catch some rest for tomorrow. I went to go check up on him and he’s not in his cell. I called everyone in this facility notified them of the situation. Until we find out if he’s in here or not, the buildings on lock down.”

“Have you checked catering, he’s always hanging out with Candice and Joey baking or cleaning something?” Mr. Regal says rushing towards catering.

“That’s the first place I checked, they both said they haven’t seen him since breakfast.” She says rushing behind him.

Letting them take the lead, I start packing up my belongings and think about the possibility of Johnny actually escaping. 

If johnny boy truly did escape, our job just got ten times harder. We still haven’t found Shawn and the clock is ticking, now imagine having to find Johnny. He’s a prince, his face is on newspapers and billboards, if anyone or bray himself was to notice him, or worse, lay their paws on him, the chances of us finding him will be thin. 

Shawn is the king and bray has managed to keep him off the radar, and let’s be honest here, Shawn is just a pawn to get to johnny. If bray was to ever get his hands on Johnny, the chess piece he really wants, we could kiss him goodbye.

 _For_ _good_. 

After being finished with collecting my belongings, I make my way to my office in hopes of putting together a file for Johnny. 

If this isn’t a false alarm, chances are Mr. Regal is going to need all the help he can get.

Opening my office door, I head to my closet and put my belongings away, only to pause when I hear a whimper from behind me.

Turning around, I look towards my desk and nearly stop breathing when I my eyes land on the cause of my stress, Johnny gargano.

He was sound asleep curled up in my office chair and wrapped up in my grey sweater with a hand draping over on to my desk.

 _what_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _he_ _doing_ _in_ _here_?

Slowly stepping closer, I look at the computer screen and notice he’s on his testing files but not just in any section of his testing file, he was on the the soulmate mark section.

Had this been anyone else’s computer, these files are more than willing to be given to his disposal, but this is my computer and due to the fact he’s my mate, his file and my file are connected.

This file is specifically created for people in our situation and the only 3 people with hands on access to this file is Mr. Regal, his wife and me. Which means if Johnny boy would’ve kept on reading any further, he would’ve found out.

Turning of the computer screen, I turn towards the sleeping figure in my office chair and softly shake him in hopes of jolting him awake.

Minutes pass and he’s still continues to sleep as if no one even touched him, so trying again I pause half way when multiple scents hit me at once, causing me to stumble back a bit.

They all individually smelled like Johnny, But had different ticks for different feelings and the hardest hitting one was, worry.

His eyes were moving under his eyelids, but his body and heart rate were to low to be considered awake.

Crouching near the chair, I tap his shoulder a little harsher than necessary and call out his name to see if wakes up. But once again, he doesn’t wake up. 

Instead, the arm that was once resting on the desk weakly circles around my neck while Johnny begins to full on whimper in... pain?

”Johnny, come on wake up.” I say sternly, which apparently cause him to tighten his grip on me as his head slides of the chair into my shoulder.

His nose was buried in my neck and it wasn’t till I was at the point of throwing him on the floor that I notice my mark was glowing through my sleeve.

Quickly, lifting it up I watch as the mark slowly goes back to how it looked this morning. It wasn’t it’s original state, but it didn’t say johnny anymore so I’m guessing whatever happened isn’t enough to restore it back to it’s original state.

Question is, what caused it to reverse?

A soft nuzzle to my neck breaks my thoughts allowing me pull my sleeve back down and focus on the situation at hand.

Johnny was dangling ove the chair and onto me, he was softly breathing and on the verge of falling completely, which would be hilarious to watch, but something I didn’t want to do. It just didn’t feel right. So instead, I softly place his other arm around my neck, pick him up and walk out the office with him.

I make it down the hall way, before bumping into Mr. Regal who’s features went from worried to a full on smirk that made me want to step on each and every one of his British fingers.

“Wipe that smirk off your face. Your lucky I decided to be kind to his jackass or else he’d be on my office floor right now.” I say heading towards the elevator.

“Your office? What was he doing in there?” He asks.

“Going through his test files.” I answer, getting in the elevator.

“Why would he- oh god he didn’t get to them did he?” He asks concerned.

“Thankfully, no, but I’m telling you Regal, he’s getting closer. We can’t have this happening, at least not yet.” I respond.

“I know Tommaso, but it’s becoming something we can’t control. He’s literally doing his own research, we can’t prohibit him from using all theses books and gadgets too. He’ll only get more suspicious.” He says, allowing me to get off the elevator one we arrive at the underground facility.

“Look, I don’t care what you have to do in order to stop him from finding out, but you have to do something. I refuse to deal with the outcome of this right now.” 

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise you nothing.” He says after a hesitant pause.

“Not the most secured response, but I’m kinda desperate to end this topic, so I’ll take it, for now.” I answer, waiting for Mr. Regal to open the door to Johnny’s little room cell.

Immediately when the door opens, I walk in and carefully place the sleeping boy on the bed, before covering him completely with his blanket.

Making sure I don’t make any noise, I walk out the room and growl when. I notice a smirking Mr. Regal.

“I’m warning you Regal wipe it off your face.” I say marching back to the elevator.

“I have no idea what your talking about, I’m was just simply watching the scene unfold.” He chuckles walking behind me.

“I’m sure you were.” I snarl.

He doesn’t reply, and the reason why is probably because he’s trying not to laugh but at this point, Regals childish humor really the last thing I’m really worried about.

I know there’s a way to reverse the affects of whatever is causing Johnny and  I’s marks to expand and the answer is in whatever happened earlier.

The thing is, what was it that we did? Or better yet, how can I be so sure that whatever happened can reverse all it’s affects? 

Whatever it is, I’ll figure it out. The sooner I get it over with, the sooner we find Shawn and end this.

 


	6. Unexpected...

                   Johnny’s POV 

The first thing I seen upon opening my eyes was my tv, which happened to be on a cooking channel and was currently teaching me how to make cupcakes. Or at least it was trying...

“Good morning sleeping beauty!” Comes a chirpy and cheery voice from the other side of my room.

 _Candice_...

Rolling over, I open one eye and look at her direction, she was in regular clothes and holding a tray with food, that I hope and assume is for me.

“Oh come on, you’re not even the least bit curious to find out what I brung?” She asks swaying the tray a bit.

 _Well_.... I _am_ _hungry_....

“Fineeeee.” I groan.

Sitting up, I make grabby hands at the tray and yelp when they get slapped away immediately.

“Hey, you said if I got up I could see what you brung!” I pout.

“I never said that, I simply questioned your curiosity.” She giggles, before setting the tray on my lap.

“It’s your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes, with the side dish of bacon, eggs, toasted bread, orange juice and some strawberries.” She says all giddily.

The plate looked beautiful and it smelled delicious too. 

“Candice, this plate looks gorgeous. I can’t wait to eat all of this. Thank you.” I grin brightly.

She blushes a little bit, and hands me over the utensils before grabbing her own smaller dish and sitting with me on the bed.

“So, what are you doing down here? In regular clothes may I add.” I ask, swallowing a piece of chocolate pancake.

“Welp, as you know, this place is full of surprises and one of those surprises was that I get off early today and won’t need to come back till next monday.”

“Finally, I was wondering when you were gonna catch a break. I mean don’t misinterpret what I’m saying, I’m super sad I won’t get delicious breakfast like this for a week, but I’m happy you finally get a vacation. Especially outside these walls.” I say munching on bacon.

“Aww thanks Johnny, But don’t worry, I’m sure this week will pass in flying colors for sure.” She says eating her bread.

“I hope not, that way you can enjoy for week off. But I also do, like that I can BORROW a cupcake from the kitchen when you decide to make them.” I chuckle, almost choking on another piece of pankcake.

“Pffft Borrow? More like steal, and you won’t have to wait till I come back Joey and I made more than enough cakes and goodies for you guys till we come back.” She says finishing up her pancake.

“Joey is leaving too? Oh this is great. I’m definitely gonna starve.” I pout.

“Oh please, will you stop being a drama king. We left you cupcakes and more than enough sweets to keep hold ya down till we come back, besides my friend Bianca will be here if ya need anything.” She giggles.

“There’s no amount of cupcakes in the world that can possibly hold my sweet tooth down, and how do I know if this Bianca you speak of will make them the same as you?” I ask, handing her my plate as she puts it in the cart along with hers.

“Trust me, Bianca is a pro. You’ll love her cooking and baking. She’s the best.” She says sitting next to me once more.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” I say side eyeing her.

“Something tells me that sounds like a challenge and Bianca never looses. So prepared to be blown away.” 

“If She can make me a cake shaped like a snowman, we can keep her.” 

“Done deal, she can definitely make that.”

“Good.” I chuckle.

“Now, why don’t we talk about yesterday.....” she says, eyes sparkling in a mischievous way.

“Yesterday? What about yesterday?” I ask perplexed.

“Oh you know, you going missing and then being found in Tommaso’s office, by the Tommaso Ciampa himself.” She says smirking.

“What?” I ask trying to think about how and when the hell that happened.

“Everyone had thought you went missing yesterday, you were no where to be found. The building went on lock down and everyone had to contribute in trying to find you. We checked every where but you weren’t nowhere to be found. Except apparently in Tommaso’s office. No one checked there because ya know... so when he walked out cradling you everyone was left in shock.” She responds.

When the hell did I enter... oh gosh, it was after my mark had expanded... I didn’t- how was I supposed to know that was- oh my gosh...

“Johnny, you okay?” Candice asks concerned.

 _no_...

“I- yeah. Um... what happened after he uh... c-cradled me?” 

“Well, he and Mr. Regal brought you down here. After that, I don’t know what happened. You honestly don’t remember any of this?” She asks.

“Bits and pieces, but apparently not all of it.” I respond.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I genuinely thought you knew. I just wanted to know if you and Tommaso had finally buried the hatchet. Everyone here thinks both of you would make amazing friends.” She says solemnly smiling.

 _Friends_?

“No it’s fine, without you I probably would’ve never known what had happened afterwards. Besides, you were just curious, it’s not a major cupcake crime.”

“Cupcake crime?” She smiles.

“Did I say cupcake, I think I’m still hungry.” 

She laughs wholeheartedly and the sound honestly makes me feel better. 

“You’re too much.” She says getting up and pulling the cart with her.

“Aww leaving already?” I ask getting up.

“Sadly, Yes. I promised Mr. Regal I wouldn’t take long and I’ve been here for a little over 2 hours.” She responds, pulling the cart out the door.

“Well, at least let me go walk with you upstairs, I need to say my goodbyes to Joey as well.” 

“Whatcha waiting for then, let’s go!” She says doing train noises with her mouth.

Joining her, we get on the elevator and continue singing.

My mind never leaving what Candice said about Tommaso...

————————————————————

                  Tommaso’s POV 

Immediately once I walked through the O.P.P’s underground facility doors, my ears pick up on the whispers. It seemed like high school all over again. Everyone was whispering and gossiping about something but to be honest I didn’t care enough to find out what. 

That is... until I hear johnny’s name.

My hearing isolates everyone else and zooms in on who I believe is a fellow file worker I know a bit of, velveteen dream.

He was gossiping his brains out with another file worker I know less of, Tino sabbatelli.

“It’s ridiculous. I was literally in the middle of a phone call with a modeling agency when bam, Johnny goes supposedly missing. Like can’t they see he’s just an attention seeker. I mean who would even go as far as to hide in a office of a grumpy old troll like ciampa. The man is a Neanderthal. You have to be extremely desperate to be going after someone as grim as him.” Velveteen continues.

“Tell me about- ”  Tino cuts his sentence of when his eyes land on me.

“And you wanna know the worst part, he didn’t even try. I’m sure it’s easy for anything to catch ciampa’s attention but the guy didn’t even try to seduce him. He was dressed like a hobo and he’s a prince!! How could you look like trash when you own a castle and have billions of dollars? How?”

“I don’t know dream, how?” I ask, startling him right out of his chair.

“Excuse you, Where you raised in the woods, I was in the middle of a conversation, one that you rudely interrupted.” Velveteen hisses.

“Correction, you were having a conversation about the prince of our country. A negative one, may I add. You also included me into that conversation, and if my ears heard correctly, you seemed to be implying that the prince and I were in some sort of relationship. Which we’re not. So if I were you, I’d drop your little delusions and focus at the task at hand here, finding the king.” I answer stoically.

“Pffft, I’m sorry but when did Mr. Regal get seriously ill and left you and your shiny bald head in charge? Oh wait, he didn’t. Which means I don’t have to follow anything given by you, ciampa. And As for the private conversation I was having with my coworker, before you rudely interrupted, everything I said is the simple truth. You could walk around here trying to fool everyone else with your little cat fights but we all know what happens behind closed doors.” He smirks.

“I’m warning you dream, keep both of our names out of your mouth.” I growl.

“Or what huh? Gonna go wolfie on me? Please ciampa, you may scare your boy toy with those plastic muscles, but not me. The only thing I’m petrified of, is your terrible sense of fashion.” He says laughing.

“Stop associating him with me, before you get your teeth knocked down your throat.” I snarl though clenched teeth.

“I’d like to see you try.” He says shoving me backwards.

 _Big_ _mistake_...

Growling, i lunge myself at him and start throwing punches to his face and rib cage repeatedly.

There was yelling in the background at some point but it’s almost like I didn’t hear it. There were hands trying to pry me away from him, but my body wasn’t budging. 

It was like a moment of silence midst the chaos, like everyone disappeared and there was no one but me and my own rage....

————————————————————

                  Johnny’s POV 

I was just finished helping joey and Candice clean before they left, when a loud shriek bounced of the walls and a few of the staff from the kitchen rushed out the kitchen doors.

“What’s going on?” Candice asks Joey, who was peeking out the kitchen door.

“Looks like someone got into fight?!” He says rushing out the door.

“Fight? Joey, Wait!” Candice says rushing after him.

Putting the cupcake I was supposed to eat down, I rush out behind her and stop when I see a sea of human beings trying to separate a younger man away from someone Mr. and Mrs. Regal were practically being dragged by.

“What the heck? What’s happening?” I ask Candice who was now helping Joey and 5 other people keep the younger man away from whoever Mr. and Mrs. Regal was trying to calm down.

“I don’t know, but apparently it must be serious if Tommaso is involved.” She respond holding down the guys shoulder.

 _Did_ _she_ _just_ _say_ _Tommaso_?

And as if he heard me, he emerges from the 8 people holding him down and continues his attack on the other male.

His eyes were crimson, his knuckle were busted open and he was only a few growls away from fully transforming.

He looked... _majestic_.

And I don’t remember when I lost my train of thought thinking about Tommaso, but I do know that by the time I snap out of my own thoughts, Mrs. Regal is dragging me towards him.

“Do something! Fast!” She says looking at me frantically.

“Me? What am I supposed to do? I have nothing-”

“JUST TRY!!” Mr. Regal growls loudly.

He looked worried and terrified. The sight alone, had me slightly hesitating a bit, but after 15 seconds of contemplating, I jumped in the fray.

Grabbing Tommaso’s right wrist, I pull him towards me and freeze when red eyes look directly at me.

His breathing was ragged, his eyes looked crazed and his right eye was starting to bruise up. He was stalking closer and it wasn’t till he was nose to nose with me that he stopped all together. 

“Tommaso...” I try, placing my right palm on his heaving chest.

“Don’t...” he growls.

Letting go of his wrist, I place my left palm on his chest and jump a bit when rough yet soft hands grip my waist.

“Y-you need to calm down.” I try.

He eyes were burning, they were practically intoxicating. They were calculating my every breath and pulling my wolf closer to the edge.

“He-..." 

"He’s not w-worth it.” I respond a bit hazily.

 _What_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _he_ _doing_ _to_ _me_?

“Please, let’s just go.” I plead, gasping when I feel a snarl rumble from his entire being.

My wolf shudders and if my eyes turn their emerald shade, I don’t know how to respond. My wolf was entranced with the sight before him, everything about Tommaso captured my wolf’s attention and it was those red eyes that were making my mind all foggy.

 _Him_..

He was on the verge of cupping my face, but before he could even attempt, his eyes widen and start flickering between his electric baby blues to his crimson ones, with the baby blues conquering in the end.

“T-tommaso?” I whisper.

His hand trembles as it falls to his side while the other shakily let’s go of my waist. His breathing was ragged and the look of shock yet guilt that passes his face makes my wolf whimper.

His eyes widen at the sound and he looks at Mr. Regal before rushing out of the room looking mortified.

My wolf immediately attempts to follow Him out the facility, but a hand stops me, and the blue eyes of Mr. Regal look at me pleadingly.

He was saying something but I couldn’t hear it, so was Mrs. Regal but I couldn’t focus, everything happening at the moment was becoming too much, and before I knew it, my vision went blank...

Before the lights went out.

 

 


	7. Trying to Find answers...

                   Johnny’s POV 

I woke up to bright lights blinding my vision, to pain oozing from my temples, and oddly enough this feeling of emptiness bursting in the center of my chest.

 _Why_?

It’s bizarre, and It hurts, It hurts so freaking bad and I don’t know why.

“Johnny?” Comes a muffled voice from above me.

I know that voice from somewhere, I just can’t put my finger on it...

“Johnny, can you hear me?” The voice asks.

`I can’, I want to mutter, but my brain to mouth filter is unable to work right now for some reason, so instead, I just go for a nod.

“Oh thank god. Can you see how many fingers I’m holding up?” The voice asks again.

 _Can_ _I_?

Slowly opening my eyes once more, I blink up at the blurry figure who I believe was holding up 4 fingers in front of my face.

“F-four.” I dryly respond.

So _now_ _my_ brain _to_ _mouth_ _filter_ _decides_ to _work_... _brilliant_.

“Yes. That’s great. Now, can you tell me the year?” 

“2-2018.” I answer, closing my eyes once more.

“Yes. Also correct. Okay lastly, what is your full name?”

 _My_ _full_ _name_? _Really_?

“J-Jon...Joh-nny...G-gar- gano.” I respond.

“Yes. You got them all surprisingly correct.” The voice responds.

 _Surprisingly_?

“You have no idea how worried Mr. and Mrs. Regal were about you Johnny. You were out for 5 days with no sign of waking up. We were so close to just calling backup for further evaluation, just to make sure you were actually okay.” The voice says.

5 days? What do you mean 5 days?

“Five d-days?” I ask, trying to sit up.

“Yes and I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You had a tough fall not to mention your wolf is probably weak at this point from all the events that passed 4 days ago.” 

Events? What ev- Tommaso...

“I need to g-get up.” I respond, ignoring the fact my vision is blotchy and my legs feel weak.

“Johnny, please listen to m-”

“Where’s Mr. Regal?” I ask.

“He's at his office, but if you just sit down and wait while I-”

“No. I need to see him now!” I growl frustratedly.

“Johnny-”

“I s-said I need to see h-him Now.” I snarl.

“Alright, alright, fine. You win. We can go to him, but at please just, let me at least help. Here, just sit on this wheel chair and I’ll take you to him.” The voice says guiding me to said object.

Hesitant, I sit on the chair and close my eyes allowing the man wheeling me to take course of the wheel chair, while I try to adjust my sight.

 _Why_ is _it_ _so_ _blurry_?

Rubbing my eyes several times, I open them once more and sigh in relief when my eyes start forming lines of objects and eventually the whole hallway that leads to Mr. Regal’s office.

 _Thank_ _god_.

We got only a few inches away from the door when the familiar voice comes to view, Sami our facility doctor, knocks on the office door and awaits a respond.

A muffled response has Sami opening the door and wheeling me in to what looked to be a tense moment between Mr. and Mrs. Regal, but quickly turned into shock immediately when Mrs. Regal pulls me into an embrace.

“You’re Awake!” She says cheerily, which was very unlike her.

“I tried to hold him put, but he asked to see you immediately, so here he is.” Sami replies to Mr. Regal’s questioning gaze.

“Very well.” He responds, and with that I thank sami and watch him say his goodbyes before he leaves.

“We were so worried about you.” Mrs. Regal smiles solemnly.

“How are you feeling?” Mr. Regal asks.

“Like a mess, but most importantly... Stupid.” I snap.

Mr. Regal looks at Mrs. Regal with a knowing look and looks back at me prepared to respond.

“Johnny-”

“Don't. I know what you’re going to say and it’s all bull crap. It’s all rehearsed lines that you’ve been spitting out to me since I’ve arrived here. They’re all lies. Lies to keep me away from something you’ve been hiding and it ends NOW. I want answers, Regal, and I want them right freaking now.” I growl.

“I don’t know what you’re-”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about! You know something I don’t! Something that regards me and you won’t tell me anything!”

“Johnny look, I understand you’re upset with everything that’s been going on lately, but please try and calm down.” 

“Calm down? You want me to sit here and act neutral?! How Regal?! Huh?! How do you expect me to relax at a time like this? How do you expect me to stay level headed when the only person I trusted was you and even you’re keeping secrets from me! I trusted you, dammit!” I yell.

“Johnny-” Mr. Regal tries, getting up from his office chair.

“I don’t wanna hear your pity Regal. I don’t need your pity. What I need is answers. What happened between me and Tommaso 5 days ago? What is it that you two are hiding from me?” I ask.

“I don’t know what happened 5 days ago, as for the little that I do know about, It isn’t my place to tell you Johnny, I’m sorry.” He responds, eyes pleading with me to understand. 

And The thing is, i do, I understand It’s not his story to tell. But i still can’t help but feel like the way I do.

“I’m sorry too.” I answer.

Wheeling myself to the door, I open it and wheel myself out. I ignore my surroundings and just keep wheeling myself till I’m infront of the elevator and press the button to enter.

It’s only when I enter it and I’m already arriving at my floor that my tears fall lifelessly down my cheeks and I finally let everything out. 

Dad is missing and I might never see him again. The one person I trusted was lying to me from the very beginning. My heat is around the corner, and I still don’t have answers to anything. 

 _This_ _is_ _ridiculous_. _What_ _am_ _I_ _supposed_ _to_ _do_?

The pounding in my head continues as the tears fall, it’s only when I lay on my bed and close my eyes that the pounding starts to slow down. Leaving me with nothing, but that massive hole of emptiness in my chest.

 _What_ _do_ _I_ _do_...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

                   Tommaso’s POV 

The feeling still hasn’t left. The rage is still crawling under my skin. The mere thought of what happened five days ago still gives me anxiety. It’s ridiculous, it’s pathetic, it’s everything that I didn’t want to happen.

I told Regal this would boil over at some point, I told him that the closeness between Johnny and I would eventually trigger something. And it did, it triggered much more than our wolves it triggered something else. 

 _Feelings_.

I told him. I freaking told him.

All he had to do was give me the damn mission and step aside to let me do my damn job, but no, he just had to jump in and stir things up that should’ve just been left alone.

Now here we are. We still haven’t found Shawn and instead of focusing on that, I’m forced to constantly remind myself that no matter how much I try to get rid of him, this all might just be inevitable. Especially after what happened 5 days ago.

Johnny and I might just... no. I can’t. I’m not- no. 

My phone rings bursting me out of my thoughts and slightly making me jump. 

Walking to my bedroom, I gaze at the phone and scoff when I see who’s name is flashing on the screen. 

Regal.

He has a lot of nerve calling me after everything that went down 4 days ago. He’s the reason this situation worsened. 

Grabbing the phone, I contemplate whether I should pick up or not. Should I stand my ground? Or should I answer?

The phone stops ringing and I sigh in relief when I no longer have make a decision but growl when it immediately starts ringing again.

Can’t he just leave me alone?

Doesn’t the man see how late it is? For goodness sake it’s 11:30pm. Doesn't he have anything else better to do than constantly tell me how wrong I am?

The phone stops ringing once more to which I quickly turn my phone off and throw it in the drawer.

I can’t focus on this mission with him barking orders at me right now. I literally have two days of preparation before I head to the wyatts compounds. The last thing I need is for him to tell me I can’t go until I fix this with Johnny. He’s literally been sounding like a broken record repeating it over and over, but I’m not doing it. At least not until I find Shawn. 

If I find him, bring him to the O.P.P, and end this mission once and for all, all that’s left is for Mr. Regal and I to do is find them a new location (if that’s what they want), and BAM! Bye bye Johnny. The end. 

He can go back to being his princely self and I can finally leave far far away from all of this. Never to be seen or heard of again.

 _Yes_. _Freedom_.

A knock rings throughout my house.

Who the hell could it be at this time of night? Could it be Regal? Nahh, no way. Could it? He just called like 7 minutes ago. No way could that be him.

Then who the hell is it? I never get visitors, not unless it’s regal, his wife or hunter, and Hunter will never show up unannounced, he always calls prior.

There goes the knocking again.

Walking slowly towards the door, i wait silently to see if the person would go away.

Nothing ever comes, but just as I’m about to walk back to my room I hear a whimper from the other side of the door.

Why does that sound so familiar?

Turning around once more, I unlock the door and slowly open it a bit, when the person doesn’t respond, I open it completely. 

Immediately when those brown eyes connect with mine, my heart stops.

No way. There’s no way this is happening right now. Right? 

“J- Johnny?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! Thoughts??


	8. What is going on?

                         Johnny’s POV 

I had cried my eyes out and and nearly had a mental breakdown before the idea came to mind. It was far leaped at first, and I couldn’t even think of a way of how this plan could actually succeed, but If I didn’t, I’d never get the answers I want and need.

He’s the only one that knows the answer to my questions. 

I know it’ll probably take forever to get him to crack, but at this point, he’s the only other source I have left. Besides, it’ll make a nice little walk for air.

Getting of the bed, I slowly let the rush of dizziness slip away before putting on a pair of sweats, a large shirt, shoes and a sweater I found in my drawer.

 _This_ _is_ _good_ _enough_...

Leaving the wheel chair behind, I pull on the hoodie and quickly make my way to Tommaso’s office, which was luckily unlocked. I lock the door behind me and look through the drawers for any letters with an address different from here. It took a while, but eventually I did. 

Writing it down on a piece of paper, I sigh and look at it nervously. 

What if it’s the wrong address? What if I lose my way there? Or better yet what if someone notices me before i can even step foot out of here? Are answers really this important?

It seemed risky and the more I thought of it, I just wanted to drop the idea, go back to my room and sleep. It seemed like the right thing to do, the safer thing to do, especially in the condition I’m currently in. For goodness sake, I was out for 5 day, I should be resting right now, not figuring out ways to escape the facility.

 _I_ _really_ _shouldn’t_ _go_... but... _I_ _should_?

It was conflicting, my heart was all there but my mind kept making up reasons why I shouldn’t go through with this.

It wasn’t till I opened Tommaso’s office door and felt fresh air hit me that I finally made up my mind.

 _Now_ or _never_...

Keeping my head low, I walk quickly towards the facility doors and then out the O.P.P.

My heart was racing, my feet were going to their own accord and before I know it I’m running out of the area, with the O.P.P left in the dust.

 _Im_ _officially_ _on_ _my_ _own_...

Clutching the paper, I silently pray that this is the correct address and that I’m not leading myself to my own possible death.

 _Please_ _be_ _right_...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I arrive at the street, I immediately start looking for the address on the paper. I take my time, making sure I don’t skip it and when I do find it my heart stops. 

 _This_ _is_ _the_ _moment_ _of_ _truth_...

My legs feel weak, i was soaking wet, my state of mind is hazy and when my feet finally stop at the door step, my wolf slightly shifts under my skin.

 _Knock_ _you_ _idiot_...

Raising my hand over the door, I knock and wait. 

But nothing happens.

 _Is_   _he_ _not_ _home_?

Knocking again, I tune into my wolf’s hearing to see if there’s any reaction from the other side of the door and stop when I hear another heartbeat.

 _So_ _there_ is _someone_ _home_...

The heartbeat speeds up a bit and the footsteps get closer before stopping.

What if this isn’t the right house? Maybe I should just-

The door opens, and blue eyes instantly connect with mine.

I _was_ _right_...

“J-Johnny?” Tommaso asks, eyes wide in disbelief.

He was at arms length and gloriously shirtless looking right at me, and to be honest I’ve never been more relieved to see him than right now.

“No, a donut.” I answer sarcastically, mentally trying to stop from shivering to death.

“What the hell are you doing here? Better yet, how did you find out where I live?” He asks growling.

Classic Tommaso, Asshole as always...

“You’ll get your answers AFTER I get mines.” I snap, shoving past him into his home.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?! Get out, Johnny.” Tommaso hisses.

Stopping in his living room felt like deja vù, it felt warm, soothing. My heart skipped multiple beats and made me lose complete track of what I was gonna tell Tommaso in the first place. It was bizarre yet, euphoric.

That hole of emptiness I was feeling a bit earlier today felt peculiarly complete. 

Tommaso’s house felt oddly enough...like home.

“Johnny, you need to get out like now.” Tommaso’s voice interferes.

The feeling intensifies at his input and it has me turning towards him looking at him for anything, any sign as to why I’ve suddenly have been overcome by all these emotions.

“Get o-”

“No. I’m not going anywhere. Not until I get my answers.” I cut him off.

“What answers Johnny? What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. You, Regal and Mrs. Regal know, yet you have the audacity to look me in the eye and lie, making me look like I’m out of my damn mind. And you know what, maybe I am. Maybe I have lost my way a little but that’s all because of you.” I yell.

“Me? No Johnny, if you have a few loose screws up there that has nothing to do with me. It because of you. You’re the one that has been going around driving everyone crazy with your stubbornness and your constant questions that no one has answers to.” He growls, stepping closer.

“No one but you. From the minute you scented me after our training disagreement, everything has been off. My wolf has been all over the place, and anytime I manage to get in control of it, your mere presence sends it off route all over again. Now I’m no Albert Einstein, but it doesn’t exactly take a genius to know that there’s something going on. Something I’m completely oblivious about but you have all the answers to.” 

“That was an accident. It wasn’t supposed to happen, just like you weren’t supposed to be part of the mission in the first place. Whatever happened between us was nothing. If your wolf is feeling all over the place that’s not my problem, it’s yours.” He responds.

“So you mean to tell me you haven’t felt anything off?” 

“No, I haven’t.” He responds stoically, his heart beat fluttering a bit.

“You’re lying.”

“No I’m not, you’re just delusional.” He snaps.

“Oh really? Then explain to me why you left after what happened 5 days ago? Or better yet, where did you go after our first little ‘nothing' happened?” 

“I was here, in my home, getting ready for the mission.” He answers lowly.

“Are you sure that’s what you were doing? Because it seemed to me like you were running away from the truth. It seemed like your wolf got a reaction from what happened 5 days ago.” I ask, stepping closer to him.

He shakes his no and chuckles dryly.

“No, that’s not it. You got it all wrong. I was just preparing for a mission that’s all it was, Johnny.” He answers unable to look me in the eye.

“No, I’m right. You got triggered by it. Just admit it Tommaso, you know that’s what happened you also know the reason why. So stop lying to me and just tell me what it is. I deserve to know.” I plead.

His eyes connect with mine and the way he starts stalking over to me, should be considered predatory.

“Tommaso?” I ask when he invades my personal space.

“I don’t need to tell you anything. Especially not about me. So you’re gonna do me a favor and leave before you start something I can’t control and you can’t finish.” He growls in my face.

The way his body was only centimeters away from mine was unsettling and part of me really just wanted to run out of here. But the other half of me was determined to get my answers, even if took drastic measures for him to crack. 

“I’m not leaving, not until I get my answers. So you either tell me or I make you.” I smirk poking his chest.

His eyes widen and he takes a few steps back before snarling.

“What’s wrong, Tommaso? Caving in so quickly? Can’t handle the pressure?” I tease, walking towards him.

“Shut up. And stay back. Im serious Johnny. You’re only gonna make things worse upon yourself.” He says moving further away.

“Am i? Or are you? All you have to do is tell me. I don’t understand what’s so hard about that. Tell me, Tommaso. Just tell me what’s going on. Please.” 

“No.” He responds.

“Why? Aren’t I entitled to know what’s going on with me?” 

“Not if you can’t handle it. Trust me Johnny, the truth is so much more harsher than you think. It’s gonna confuse you and leave you with questions that not even I have answers to. So please just drop it and go.” He pleads.

”No, you don’t get to tell me what I can’t and can handle. You don’t even know me. So stop, stop treating me like child and answer my damn questions Tommaso.”

“Drop it and leave.” He growls.

“Tell me.” I growl back.

“GET OUT.” He snarls eyes flashing to a shade of crimson.

My wolf whimpers, but I quickly regain myself and stand my ground.

“No.”

The sound that comes out of his mouth next is animalistic and the way pulls me into him immediately has me regretting my decision to push him past his breaking point.

“You wanna know, Johnny Boy? DO YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW WHY YOUR WOLFS REACTING LIKE THIS TOWARDS ME?!” He growls in my face.

Aftraid of what my own voice could do I stare into red eyes and nod...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                       Tommaso POV 

The minute he step foot into my house I knew my time had run out. I knew my wolf was gonna lose, it always did when it went up against Johnny. 

It was truly inevitable.

Johnny just knew how to push my buttons, he knew who to get me to my boiling point and when the words just slipped out of my mouth, i knew that there was officially no going back. Ever.

“W-what?” Johnny asks dumbfound.

His eyes were glued to mine searching for something, anything to tell him the truth.

“I’m your soulmate.” I repeat, voice lowering at the heart dropping confirmation. It was my first time saying it out loud and it felt so foreign. 

His eyes leave mine and trail to my hand.

I just watch as he slowly lifts it and backs away from my hold on him to take of the kinesio tape I had covering the mark. It took a couple of seconds to get it off But it’s only when the tape falls, that my grip on his waist tightens and I watch his reaction to it all.

His eyes water, his bottom lip quivers and the way he starts tracing every line just made my heart flutter slightly.

He looked... beautiful.

All I wanted to do was capture this moment before the storm came and took it from me, but I guess the storm won and what I didn’t want to happen, did.

“W-Why didn’t y-you tell me sooner?” He asks, eyes leaving the mark and looking at me. 

 _No_...

“Because... I was never gonna tell you... i was gonna help find your dad and then replace you somewhere new or take you back to your castle after I captured The Wyatt’s. I was just gonna continue like nothing happened... Johnny-”

“You were never gonna tell me? You were gonna keep this from me?” He asks tears falling lifelessly down his cheeks, as he pushes me away.

“Johnny-”

“Why, huh? Why? Is it because I’m not edgy enough? Is it because I don’t listen to your dumb ass orders?!” He asks, shoving me with every question.

“What are you talking about? You make no-”

“Why didn’t you want me as your mate?!” He asks, arms falling flatly on his sides.

He looked exhausted, defeated and not to mention he was still soaking wet. 

To me, he looked so breathtaking. And it was so weird to think that at a time like this, but he just was.

Grabbing his hand, I slowly bring him closer to me again.

“Listen to me, You’re not the problem Johnny, I am. I suck at this okay? Responsibilities? Not my biggest strong point. I can’t do royal things like you do, I can’t even protect you correctly. I just mean look at you. You’re perfect. I’m nowhere near that, Johnny.” I respond, feeling everything I’ve been holding in since I found out just leave me. 

He looks at me with watery eyes, and shakes his head, stepping away from me.

“All my life, my deepest desire was to find my soulmate, to find you, and you don’t even want me...” he chuckles dryly.

“Johnny, it was never you. It’s was me. I’m telling you the truth. Please believe me.”

“Believe you? You were never gonna tell me about us! You were gonna keep it to yourself all because of stupid self doubt! I mean For goodness sake Tommaso you save people’s lives, that takes responsibility, bravery, and courage. And being a royal? I don’t care if you’re not cut out for it, just having you would’ve been enough! Looks? Are you kidding me? You’re shredded, with beautiful blue eyes. You’re perfect. You’re Perfect to me.” He sobs.

“Johnny I-”

He doesn’t allow me to finish. He storms past me into my room and locks the door behind himself.

“Johnny, please don’t. Let me explain. Johnny, Johnny please open the door.” I plead, knocking on the door repeatedly.

His sobs were getting harder and the whimpers kept pacing his lips caused minor sharp pains in my chest.

“Johnny. Please.” I beg, but still no response just sobs.

Sitting by the door, I sigh and close my eyes.

I know I caused this, I know I could’ve said it earlier, but part of me knew something like this would happen and now I’m here. Trying to get to the one person I was truly hurting all along, Johnny.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I know what I did was selfish and unforgivable. I’m so freakin sorry.” I say, the pain in my chest growing.

“I knew I was wrong, I knew it. But I was so darn stubborn. And I just couldn’t picture myself doing anything but dragging you down. I let that get the best of me. And I’m sooo sorry.” I continue, tears Slowly starting to form.

Still no response. Just sobs.

“I just didn’t feel like this was right, And in some ways, I still don’t, I don’t know if I ever will, and I’m sorry for that. But I just... I can’t just turn into a knight and shining armor with a snap of a finger. It’s probably gonna take some time, time I know you don’t have.” I answer, wincing at the sharp pain again.

“I’m not gonna put you through a unnecessary roller coaster of emotions until I get myself together. I refuse to. You deserve better than that, and I’m hoping now that you got your answers, you can move on to better things and a better life.” I continue, hating myself for how harder sobs were bouncing through the door. 

“I’m sorry Johnny boy. I’m sorry for everything. Every single thing that I’ve ever done to cause you any type of pain. I mean it. I’m sorry.” I finish.

His sobs continue and no response ever comes. Just sharp pains coming and going for what seemed like an eternity.

It wasn’t until after a while of letting each wave of pain past by, that I realize the whimpers and sobs had stopped all together. There was no sound coming from the room, other than a soft heartbeat.

He fell asleep... crying... because of me.

Getting up from the floor, I make my way to the couch and lay down.

 _Guess_ _I’ll_ _be_ _sleeping_ _here_ _tonight_...

Closing my eyes, I groan at the sharp pains that have appearantly returned and sigh.

I have a full night ahead of me, but all I can really hope for by morning, is that I can get Johnny to speak to me or better yet, just to open the door. Even if it’s a sarcastic remark or a shove, I’ll take it. I just need to get through to him. 

In anyway that I can. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long, I had deleted this chapter multiple times. THOUGHTS??


	9. What's it gonna take?

                         Johnny’s POV

Last night, everything I ever questioned was finally answered. I finally know why all these peculiar moments between Tommaso and I kept happening, it’s because... he’s my mate.

 _My_ _mate_...

It’s so insane how the one person you were never supposed to meet, never even knew of, is the one that so happens to save your life and be your future.

Or at least is supposed to be part of your future...

I heard everything he had to say, hell I felt it. This prickly pain kept leaving and coming, making it nearly impossible to breathe. It was harsh, and it only had made my heart crack just a little more.

Pathetic...

When he finally confessed why he didn’t tell me, my whole being felt weak. My chest hurt, my wolf stirred and everything that I’ve been holding in just left me all at once. 

I just couldn’t and still can’t comprehend why he doesn’t see him like I do.

From the minute I laid my eyes on Tommaso my heart skipped a beat, It fluttered, and made me feel strange, the emotion was uncontrollable, so uncontrollable that I hated it. I hated that he made me vulnerable just by his presence. It was nerve wrecking just coming face to face to him, but I still did. My defiance against anything he said or did was the only thing that put me back on track.

It was working so well, until last week when he just pulled me in with his aura. It was intoxicating, I’ve never felt like that in my entire life, and to see him just take my attention and own it, was terrifying.

I knew it was no longer a coincidence, there was something more, something that everyone knew but me. I was so oblivious to the signs that when i actually found out, exactly what Tommaso warned me about, happened.

My walls crumbled, my emotions took over and I everything in me just couldn’t handle the pain. It was too much. I spilled my guts out to him and literally broke down like a five year old. It was pathetic.

My tears wouldn’t stop spilling and what made it worse was his slightly adorable rambling. The apologies made me want to open the door and forgive him, the way his voice cracked a few times, make me want to tell him everything was okay and embrace him. 

It was conflicting. 

Never in my life had I felt that divided against myself. Never in my life was I willing to put my emotions to the side just to be able to comfort someone who lied to me because of selfish reasons.

Everything I was feeling last night, hit an all time high when I woke up surrounded by his scent. My wolf whimpered and pawed at the sheets I had wrapped myself in. 

Everything smelled like him, he smelled like some tropical rain forest with a faint hint of frosted pine. The smell made me whimper and embarrassingly, moan.

Oh gosh...

Quickly getting off his bed, I walk to his closet and pull out a light blue shirt that was slightly bigger than my size. 

This will have to work...

Taking off all my now lightly damp clothes, I put on the shirt and blush when I realize I might have to wear one of his underwear.

Going to his drawer, I pull one out and slip them on. They were loose around my waist but I couldn’t bring myself to care, I just wanted to get rid of the damp feeling.

Going through the other drawer, I grab grey sweatpants and put those on too before slowly making my way to his mirror. Or at least what was left of it...

It was shattered at the center and the smallest thought as to how it even got there got kickly shaken off my head and had me slowly receding back to the bed.

I was on the verge of laying back down but a knock made me jump off the bed slightly and had me holding my breath when the knob started turning.

“Johnny...” 

Holding my breath in, I steady my heart beat and quietly wait to see if he leaves.

“I’m gonna make breakfast. Do want some? Is there anything you want in particular?” He asks softly.

Asshole...

“Johnny, I know you’re up and I understand why Im getting the silent treatment, I deserve it. But you slept with wet clothes and haven’t eaten anything since then. Please, just-”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m not your priority anymore. Just worry about yourself.” I growl.

A sigh leaves the other side of the door.

“Look, I get what I did was wrong, I should’ve told you, but I have to leave later on today and I’m not walking out of this house without making sure you’re fed and well dressed before I take you to the O.P.P.” He says.

Where could he possibly be going? 

“Johnny.” 

“I’m not getting in a car with you, and I don’t want your food.” I scoff.

A frustrated growl makes its way through the door.

“Fine then, call Regal and tell him to come you pick up. My phones in the top drawer. You might have to power it on, i turned it off last night.” He says, footsteps sounding off at the other side of the door.

A pan slams and cabinets are heard being opened and closed. 

And it’s only when I hear the water running, that I get off the bed and rummage through his first drawer.

When I find it, i power it on immediately getting hit with a solid grey background and and the time. 

It was 11:30 am.

The phone had no passcode and no home screen picture either, it was all grey. There were no other app but the original ones that come with the phone, no photos (yes I checked), no notes, no reminders and no messages. Just Mr. Regals number, Mrs. Regal, and someone named hunter. 

His phone was plain and had no sentiment of anyone he might personally know. He didn’t even have his parents phone number or a picture of them for that matter. It was dull.

Why?

Attempting to shake the upcoming questions off my head, I go to the call log and nervously bite my bottom lip when I see 58 missing calls had come in from the same person I was just about to call and 2 from Mrs. Regal.

He lied to me too... but I don’t dislike him more than Tommaso at this point...

Hesistating, I prepare to call the number when a loud bang echos from the other side of the door. 

A growl escapes Tommaso’s lips and footsteps march away before disappearing.

What the hell is going on out there?

———————————————————————

 

                      Tommaso’s POV 

 I had woken up to the sharp pain from the night before still aching terribly. My back was killing me and falling asleep shirtless in the living room wasn’t the best idea ever. It was slightly cold and I sadly had nothing but a thin blanket in the closet to cover myself up with, but since Johnny boy locked me out of my own room, I had no choice but to suck it up and take it. 

From there, i spent my morning brushing my teeth, washing my face and basically getting lost In my own thoughts until Johnny woke up.

I had heard shuffling coming from my room, and a strong feeling of nervousness lowly rumbling through my chest. It wasn’t until no sound came from my room, that I decided to knock, which was possibly my worse decision. 

He turned down breakfast and in the end, gave me no other choice but to have him call Regal to come pick him up.

Which he did, and instead of knocking on the door like a decent person, he nearly bust my house door down.

Growling, I open the door and snarl at the English man.

“Must you knock like a Neanderthal?” I snarl.

“Oh I’m sorry, I thought I was blending in with your kind.” He says sarcastically, pushing his way past me.

“Ha ha, real funny.” I scowl.

“Yes it really is, you wanna know whats even more hysterical, the fact that Johnny escaped last night and is nowhere to be found. Oh and the best part, you not answering one single phone call to come and help.” He says, demeanor changing quickly.

“I turned off my phone because I didn’t want to hear your little speech about what happened between Johnny and I a week ago all being my fault. As for Johnny, I was gonna take him to you after I made him something to eat, but he’s still too pissed off about finding out I kept our soulmarks a secret, to get in a car with me. So I told him to call you.” I snap.

“Wait, he’s here?” His eyes widen.

“Yes he’s here, didn’t he call you?” I ask perplexed.

“No, he didn’t. I came here to get your hel- Wait how did he even get here?”

“Walking, I don’t know how, but he got here, was soaking wet and determined to get some answers.” I respond.

“Now it makes sense...” he says, eyes blanking our slightly.

“What are you talking about? What makes sense?” I ask.

“Yesterday he had finally woken up from your little altercation and hadn’t even got a proper check up before he demanded being brought to my office. When he got there, he irrupted with anger. Asking questions, saying he knew something was wrong, he questioned my trust, and left. Later on my wife went to go check up on him and immediately came  back to me in tears, saying he was missing.” He says head hung solemnly.

“Yeah, well the scavenger hunt is over, he’s here and apparently won’t come out of my room. So go on, try your luck.” I answer.

“I don’t know, he isn’t exactly happy with me either.” He responds.

“Trust me he’s more pissed of with me than he is with you.” I snort.

Regal gives me a questioning look, and was on the verge of saying something, when my room door busts open and Johnny comes out... wearing my clothes.

My smell was on him. Our scents were mixed. Gosh its beautiful. He looks beautiful.

“Well if it isn’t Johnny! Tell me, how on earth did you get here? Better yet, why did you leave the O.P.P.? You know your father is being held captive as we speak, Johnny. The last thing me need is for them to take you too.” Mr. Regal says sighing.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left the O.P.P. Especially not in the condition I was in.” He says stoically.

That’s a weird look on him...

“No, you shouldn’t have. But what’s done is done and I’m glad you’re okay. Did you get the answers you were looking for?” Regal ask, glancing between Johnny and I.

“I did.” Is all he says, eyes watering a bit.

The pain that was irking me earlier, quickly returned and it was making it harder to breathe.

No not again...

“Tommaso, you okay?” Mr. Regal asks.

“I’m fine. Just a little chest pain that’s all.” I respond, eyes never leaving Johnny.

He doesn’t even glance at me though. His focus has completely shifted to the ground.

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure.” I wince.

“Tommaso-"

“Don’t worry about me, just take him and go. I have to get going already. The mission isn’t gonna start itself.” I growl.

“I thought we agreed on starting tomorrow.”

“No, it might take me a longer and we don’t even know his condition at this point. The faster I can check each compound, the faster I can figure out which one they’re holding him in.” I whimper, pain growing stronger.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, this day is nearly through. Starting this mission in the dark isn’t exactly what you want.”

“I’ll be fine, Regal. Stop worrying about me, just keep your eyes on him and let me handle the rest.” I snarl, the pain easing out.

Regal hesitates, But eventually nods. 

“Be careful.” He says.

Nodding, I watch as he leads Johnny out. 

They were already getting in the car when Johnny finally gazes at me and Maybe, just maybe it was just me, but I could’ve sworn I seen a flash of emerald before he got in the car.

I’m losing my mind...

Watching till car is out of sight, I head back in and start packing.

Im gonna need everything at my disposal to make this work, I’m not returning without Shawn. Finding him is my only goal and I’ll do anything I have to do to bring him back to Johnny.

That’s a promise...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short! But I’ll try to make it up with the next one! Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS (Hanukkah, etc.) AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! hope your holidays went well! And if ya don’t celebrate holidays I hope you spent the last days of 2018 having fun! Love ya guys, see ya on the next chapter!


	10. It ends now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence. If that triggers you, might not wanna read Tommaso’s POV.

 

                       Johnny’s POV

It’s been 2 weeks since I left Tommaso’s house and came back to the O.P.P. And since then, I’ve been just wandering far too deep in mind. Trying to somehow keep all the things in my head in order, Especially since i haven’t heard any news regarding Tommaso or dad’s health. 

_This waiting game is literally the worst..._

I was currently in my room laying down on my bed thinking about all the possible outcomes of this entire situation when Mrs. Regal comes in with a very unreadable expression.

“Is everything okay?” I ask a bit concerned by her quietness.

“Yeah, just a bit tired that’s all.” She says sitting at the end of my bed.

“Have you found anything out yet?” I ask sitting up and taking the granola bar she hands me.

“My husband and I have been working on trying to get in contact with Tommaso. The last time we spoke to him was a week ago and the only thing we got from him, was that the Wyatts were making amends with another omega snatchers and are holding your father captive 3 states from here.” She says neutrally.

“Have you heard anything else? Is dad okay?” I ask..

“No, we haven’t. Last time we spoke to him though he had stated he was half way towards your fathers location. So I’m not sure if he’s found him yet.” She sighs.

“You’re worried.” I say knowingly.

“I am.” She says lowly.

“Why? Tommaso has done this before.”

“He has, But I always get worried. Tommaso is like a son to me, the thought of him going at this alone is a bit nerve wracking. He never takes a group of people, he always goes alone. And sure, it’s worked well for him, I mean there’s a reason why he’s considered one of the most dangerous men in this industry. He’s accomplished more missions than anyone here, even more than my husband. That speaks volumes. It’s just, the wyatts and him have squared up before... and last time... it wasn’t so pretty.” She says, eyes gazing at the wall.

“What happened?” I ask.

“He saved a young princess from Spain and apparently the wyatts had made a deal on trading her to other omega snatchers, so when Tommaso left for another mission, they blindsided him. I’m talking 4 on 1 at the time. He got beat up badly but Tommaso being Tommaso just didn’t give up. He fought off all of them and still found a way to get the prince of Switzerland here to safety.” She says smiling solemnly.

“He’s truly something else...” i respond, my heart fluttering.

“Careful Johnny, you sound fond of him.” She chuckles.                     

_I am..._

_“_ No, I’m just stating the truth. He’s so dedicated to helping people that he clearly doesn’t care about his own health. I mean I’m the perfect example of that. He saved me from the wyatts and now he’s trying to save my dad, he just... he’s a remarkable human being. I just wish he could see that for himself.” I answer lowly, heart prickling with so many emotions.

“Tommaso didn’t have the best childhood, and he’s had a rough couple of years especially when he first began here. The kid believes he’s a walking curse, and I know just as much as anyone else that when that man sets his mind on something, there’s not much that can change it to make him believe otherwise. He’s had some rough patches on his journey and that’s made him build walls around himself, for protection.” She says solemnly.

“Why would he possibly need to protect himself from me for? I’m harmless to a man like Tommaso. He can easily kick my ass if he wanted to.” I answer irritatedly.

“He’s not protecting himself from a kick to the head Johnny, he’s protecting himself from feeling any type of emotion towards anyone and anything, not just you. The thought of not being able to control himself or his emotions towards anything, makes him feel vulnerable. It’s something he’s felt to many times before and refuses to feel again.” 

“So in other words, my soulmate isn’t destined to be with me after all?” I ask, tears finally escaping.

“I wouldn’t say that, I’d just say it’s gonna take time for him to realize that he’s been given the key to a vault of an emotion he hasn’t felt in a very long time. The key to break all those walls down.” She says smiling, and wiping my tears away.

“Yeah, and what emotion is that exactly?” 

“Love.” She chuckles.

“Pft, don’t you think you’re aiming kinda high? He doesn’t even want me, what makes you think I can be the key to opening his heart?” 

“Just trust me. I know.” She smiles, getting up.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a stressed out husband to get back to.” She says walking towards the door.

Chuckling, I watch as she leaves and slowly begin taking in everything she’s said.

_Maybe just maybe... There’s still some time to fix this._

:::::::::::::.....:::::::::::::::......:::::::::::::::......

                           TOMMASO’S POV 

It took two weeks of driving around in loops only to find out Shawn was right in our face the entire time. Everyone had said it would be idiotic of bray to be a few states closer, but apparently that wasn’t the case. The closer he was to us, the closer he was to Johnny.

He’d planned this whole shit out and was actually trying to capture Johnny for his own fucking merits.

Sighing, I continue driving and slowly start heading out towards Bray’s new facility being careful to not be seen. Getting off the car and Entering through the back, I stay low and make sure to keep my guards up. 

Stalking closer, i listen as Bray yells at his pathetic goons to watch over the king while he checks the perimeter.

_They didn’t do their job too well, clearly..._

Waiting till he leaves, I get a little closer to his goons and silently make my way behind them before grabbing the nearest one and putting him into a choke hold.

Upon hearing his partner struggle, the other one immediately tries to get me off by clawing my back and stomping on the back of my knees. 

Growling, I tighten my hold until the man falls lifelessly in the floor. 

_One down, one more to go..._

Hitting the one behind me with my elbow to his jaw, I turn around and punch him straight on his nose making sure to put enough force to break it. 

Grabbing the unconscious one, I get a yellow wolfsbane rope I brought with me, and carefully hold in my breath as i tie him to the one with the broken nose, before dragging them to the nearest metal pole and tying them to the it with a constrictor knot.

_Great, now I need to hurry up and get to Shawn._

Quickly Checking their pockets, I take everything that might be useful before carefully pulling out my small pouch of regular wolfsbane and putting it around them.

Making sure they’re properly sealed into the wolfsbane dome, I run into the deserted compound and check every room before going through the attic and the basement.

Going through the basement last, I silently pray that Shawn is actually here and quickly start making my way through the mess.

It was dark, it reeked of filth, and it was an absolute miracle my wolf managed to find a familiar sent under all the garbage, surrounding me.

The scent was awfully similar to johnny’s with just a hint of cinnamon and it was after following it for what seemed like hours, right near a closed section of cages, I find King Michaels laying inside one nearly unconscious.

_I need to hurry and get him out of here, he doesn’t look so good..._

Searching for the keys I took of the guard, I try all of them until the gate finally opens and Mr. Michael opens his eyes a bit looking a little dazed at me.

“Hey, you got to get up, Bray is still around the area and in order for me to get you to the car safely, I’m gonna need to try and cooperate with me so we can get you out of here.” I say offering to helping him up. 

He nods but tries to get up on his own, fumbling terribly before falling once more.

_On second thought..._

Carefully helping him up, I throw him over my shoulder, rush up the stairs and carry him to the car where I give him water with some nutrient bars to help him regain back some of his energy.

“Listen to me, if I don’t come back when this timer goes off, you put these keys on the engine and keep going north. When you see a valley bridge take my phone and call Mrs. Regal to meet you halfway from the area. There’s more nutrient bars incase you get hungry and water bottles in the back seat, do you understand me?” I ask a very perplexed looking King Michaels.

“You want me to leave you here? Tommaso, I can’t do that.” He says looking a bit hurt.

“Shawn, your son has been worried sick about you since the day you were taken. He nees you right now, more than anything else. 2 months ago I made a promise to you that I would keep him safe and I did, he’s healthy and well taken care of. So now it’s time for you to return the favor, I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, when this timer goes off, you will leave and you won’t look back. Please.” I ask exasperated at this point.

He looks at me solemnly and hesitates before nodding and going to the drivers side while I put the timer. 

“Tommaso?” He asks lowly.

“Yes Sir?” I ask getting off the car.

“Please just, promise me you’ll be careful and that you’ll try to make it back before then.” He says pleadingly, eyes although blue, reminding me of the beautiful brown orbs Johnny owned.

“I can't promise you I’ll make it out before then, but i can promise you I'll try to be as careful as I can.” leaving no room for argument, i close the car door, and make my way back to the deserted compound.

_Time to end this once and for all..._

Lurking behind a tree, I watch as Bray unimpressively tries to help his goons by attempting to fight off the wolfsbane dome. 

“You won’t get away with this Ciampa!! I’ll find that filthy piece of omega crap you so heroically keep trying to protect, And when I do I’m going to kill him!!! Better yet, I’ll have you watch the whole thing!!” He yells looking around trying to find me.

_I’ll never allow him to touch Johnny..._

Running from my hiding place, I lunge myself at him and immediately start throwing punches on his face.

He manages to pull me off of him before striking me on the jaw, knocking me back a step and landing a kick to my right thigh that making me stumble. Letting myself fall and roll, I get on my knees and grab a knife from my back pocket before stabbing him in his upper thigh and dragging the knife as far as I can. I hear him yelp and curse before an unannounced backhand hits me straight in the face making my wolf snarl.

_Wrong move..._

Taking out the dagger I had brung with me, I stab it into his arm, and use it to pull myself back up to my feet. Then Yanking both knives free, I claw him straight in the face making him stumble a bit before falling flat on his back. 

“Do you personally come to all omega facilities like this?” He asks in mock surprise while wiping the blood of his face. “Or was this one special because I had your mates daddy captive?”

“Mention his name one more time and I’ll kill you myself.” I growl, as he tries to get up.

“Who King Michaels or your precious little Johnny boy?” He asks laughing maniacally.

_Fucking asshole..._

Darting foward I slam his my knee into his face then wrenching his arm back hard, I aim to dislocate it; only for him to hook his other hand around My ankle and unbalance me enough to get free. Snarling, I smash my elbow into his nose, then claw him across the face once again before plowing my other hand of claws into his gut, making him double over and gag.

Moving swiftly tho, he quickly regains his composure, grabs a handful of my shirt and yanks my head back. Seeing his fist coming from the corner of my eye, I smash the side of my head against the side of his face, taking him off guard. Then, getting my hands around his hand, I twist it until i hear a crunch and grind of bone break in his wrist.

He grunts and hisses with pain, falling to his knees, and i take the opportunity to kick him straight in the jaw.

“You sell, use, torture and kill omegas and you still have the audacity to call The O.P.P a group of pathetic idiots and traitors to our own kind?” I snarl, as he spits out more blood. “You’re wrong.” I say stomping my boot on His injured wrist, satisfied when i hear it snap. 

Bray immediately chokes off a scream.

“You’re the monster here bray, not the O.P.P. You’re the one who’s a disgrace to all alphas out there. You’re nothing but a coward and an asshole who doesn’t deserve to be a part of our kind. You Bray, you’re just not worth it.” I growl.

Turning to look towards the woods, I silently pray Mr. Michaels has already left and gotten away from here. That way, it’ll just be me and my mind heading back.

Looking back at Brays state, I fight the boiling anger coming from my wolf within.

_He’s not worth it..._

Getting up, I look at his two goons who were weak from the wolfsbane and then look back at bray who was still laying on the ground grasping his arm.

Shaking my head, I start heading the direction I came from and make my way to the entrance of the woods before I hear two shots ring out.

Something hot strikes between my back and shoulder blade making my body jerk, before my legs go numb and I collapse.

_No... he didn’t... how..._

Footsteps get closer to me, and then I see a bigger figure creep over me, he looked more or less like bray, just taller. He was chuckling and I aiming his pistol to my head.

“Don’t worry Tommaso, We’ll tell Johnny you said hi.” He says laughing menacingly.

_no... do something... anything... why can’t i... no..._

Another shot fires and then everything goes black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah... not gonna lie.. writing this chapter hurt.  
> Thoughts?


	11. Don’t be gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I suck at it, but I’m gonna try from a narrators POV.

When Johnny was younger he didn’t thoroughly comprehend the importance of his mark. He didn’t understand the value behind the significant drawing, the value of the other individual who held the exact replica of his. 

It was something that very few people had and the few that did have it, weren’t always guaranteed to find their mate due to various reasons.

His mother was the one that taught him that, she also explained to him the value of actually finding your other half, and the gratitude one must have to be able to be a part of something as beautiful as that. She made sure to tell him stories of people she had gotten the opportunity of seeing find their mate. The emotions, the clarity, the love. It was easy to see from afar how those two people truly belonged together.

The tales she had continued to share with him was what opened his eyes to the real value of what he was born with. Everyday, it just seeped into his brain little by little, opening his eyes to the possibility of the unconditional love a mate could give you. 

Everything she taught him never left him mind; his heart. He was so grateful to have had those moments with her before she passed, to still cherish those memories at times like this. Because everything she said was right, just, not when it came to Tommaso and him.

Definitely not.

Their metting wasn’t the smoothest, and their other moments weren’t even close to being considered eye opening, we’ll other then when Tommaso declared to Johnny they were soulmates. Other than that though, no moments of casual conversations or getting to know each other. None.

That didn’t surprise Johnny anymore to be honest, since he was told about the mate situation, where Tommaso stood, he didn’t expect them to go any further than the spot they were in right now. 

He wasn’t even sure you even considered the small conversation a spot. So there was nothing. To him, he’d lost all hope on the mate and unconditional love thing. Or so he thought...

Johnny had been busy stuffing his face with cupcakes and donuts all day, trying to take his mind off of everything, when someone (rudely) snatches the plate of cupcakes from his hand.

“Hey, give it back you-” Johnny’s world seeped into thin air when his eyes landed on the person before him. 

His blue eyes were dull, his hair was all shaved off, he looked thinner than ever, but that million dollar smile was still intact. 

“Now, what have I told you about eating too much of these huh? You don’t eat them unless I get some too.” Shawn chuckles, watching his sons eyes water.

“Dad.” Johnny whispers. 

“One and the only.” Shawn responds when he gets a handful of his son. 

Johnny was sobbing into his shoulder, plate of cupcakes fully forgotten. He was literally mumbling to himself and taking the air out of Shawn’s lungs with how tight his hold was. 

“I missed you so much.” He cried.

“I missed you too, kid.” Shawn cries.

They were both crying messes, just happy to finally be reunited with each other again and for once, since he got to the O.P.P., something in johnny’s life finally felt a okay. 

The weight of worry, was lifted off his shoulders because his dad was okay, he was alive and smiling and trying to steal his cupcakes. Everything just seemed right.

It was like old times. Just him and his dad actually sitting down and finally catching up on things. It was what Johnny and Shawn needed, it was relieving and made them both somewhat feel complete. Almost complete.

“Wait, I almost forgot, where’s Tommaso? Is he with Mr. Regal? I need to thank him. For this, for everything.” Johnny ask, getting up from his chair.

Shawn, on the other hand, wasn’t getting up neither was he showing of his million dollar smile anymore. He looked solemn. And that look alone, had johnny’s smile fall of his face too.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat.” Johnny asks, concerned about the sudden shift in his father’s demeanor.

“No, I’m fine. I was given food and some water the minute I walked in. Trust me I’m good. It’s just... Johnny... I have to tell you something...” he says hesitatingly, causing Johnny to look at him curiously.

“What is it?” Johnny ask.

“It’s Tommaso... Johnny, Tommaso got shot... twice by wolves bane... he’s not... he’s not doing well.” the words felt heavy leaving Shawn’s mouth.

Those words had the whole color drain out of Johnny’s face and his eyes water all over again, as he slowly started shaking his head no.

“No. he can’t- he’s... how? That can’t- no. H- he... how is he doing? Where is he?” Johnny asks starting to make his way out of catering.

“Johnny, Wait.” Shawn calls from behind him, jogging a bit to catch up with his son.

“I should’ve known. I was so busy thinking about me, myself and I and not once did I stop to think... about him. His feelings, his health and... I just... no.” Johnny whimpers, feet carrying him the main entrance of the O.P.P. Where there were medical personnel’s everywhere.

It was a sea of humanity, mixed with workers from the facility to doctors and medical personnel’s rushing back and forth, making Johnny’s heart stop more and more at the chaotic seen.

"Johnny, hey, hey you need to calm down, you’re working yourself up...” Johnny doesn’t hear anything his father says after that. Nothing. 

His ears were ringing loudly, he could hear his blood rushing through his body, his heart speed up with every step he took and he felt like his lungs were running out of air.

“Johnny, listen to me okay? You need to try to calm down. You’re rallying yourself up and that’s not good for your wolf.” Shawn tries, cupping his sons face in his hands.

“D-Dad I didn’t even talk t-to him. He- I was such an ass-h-hole... I couldn’t-”

“Shhhhh. Breathe first. Talk later. Just breathe.” Shawn says, bringing his sobbing son in arms.

“I didn’t know-”

“Shhhhh. It’s okay. I know. Just try to calm down a bit.” Shawn says, patting his sons back.

It was heart breaking for Shawn to see this side of his son, he hadn’t seen him break down like that since his wife had passed away. The kid grew nearly emotionless since her passing, yet here he was balling his eyes out for someone he barely knew. Granted, it’s his soulmate, meaning their souls and wolves are already familiar with each other, but still...

“Dad can I maybe go s-see him now?” Johnny whimpers backing up a bit.

“Kid, he’s not here.” Shawn answer solemnly.

“W-what do you mean he isn’t here? He has t-to be- he-”

“He’s being taken care of, just not in this facility. Someone named Hunter took him, Regal says he’s in good hands but to not get too giddy about that. Hunter showed up seconds before Tommaso could get shot on the head by one of the Wyatt’s. But Tommaso was still shot twice. Once on his shoulder blade and once on his leg. The bullets were taken out, but not on time, wolfs bane is still flowing through his system and it’s not allowing him to heal.” Shawn answers.

“Why’re they all here then?” Johnny asks, as one doctor passed.

“A team of agents went on a mission and  5 of them were seriously injured.” Shawn responds.

“Where’s Regal?” Johnny asks, eyes dull.

“In his office, I believe. Why?” Shawn asks curiously.

He didn’t get an answer though, Johnny was already turning on his heals and heading said direction, leaving a stunned Shawn running to have catch up with him.

——•••••————————————•••••—-

“Absolutely not. You can’t leave this facility, not when there might be others that are working with or continuing what bray was doing.” Regal answers to a ticked of Johnny.

“Tommaso is hurt right now in another facility from here, possibly getting worse and you’re worried about the assholes that hurt him? Didn’t this hunter guy shoot one of them?” Johnny growls frustratedly.

"He did, the guy was bigger than hunter though, and it took a whole lot more than just a bullet to put him down. Fists got it done,  But although hunter was able to call for back up and lock the remaining ones up, there’s still people who dealt with the Wyatt’s before. And half of them wanted you apparently.” Regal answers.

“Don’t worry about me. I can defend myself, what you should be worried about is Tommaso. He’s the one that’s hurt right now, and he needs you. The same way I do. I need you to tell me where hunter is so I can go see him. I need to see him, Regal. Please.” Johnny pleads, running out of patience.

“Johnny, Tommaso is the best agent here, and even he got hurt. Before he left on the mission, he told us that no matter the outcome, to always make sure you and you father safe. He’s given me an order as your soulmate, as your alpha, to keep you away from harm. And if that means keeping you in here forever, then so be it. But you’re not leaving here, out of protection.” Regal answers, making Johnny snarl.

“He’s hurt, Regal! He’s freaking hurt! There’s no telling what can come out of that! You know it just as much as I do! So for the love of all things good, drop the Sergeant facade along with his dumb orders and tell me where he is!!” Johnny yells.

The sight of it all had Shawn shocked. His son was no longer the quiet and calm collected kid he’d raised all these years. This side of Johnny was different. There was an edge to him, but in a good way. It was similar to the one he once had when he first started ruling his kingdom, And seeing that fiery side replicate itself into his son, was just another sign of how ready Johnny was to rule. 

“Why not take us then?” Shawn asks, eyes shifting from his son to Regal.

“I’m sorry?” Regal asks.

“Take us to him. I’m sure with you and I together, and possibly some backup if you’d like can protect Johnny. Seeing that, that’s what’s keeping you from letting him go see Tommaso.” Shawn responds, eyes going back to his now slightly hopeful son.

“I don’t think-”

“Go. Take them. I’ll hold things down until you get back.” Mrs. Regal responds, leaving Mr. Regal slightly stunned.

“Honey I can’t-”

“We both know he’s not leaving this office till he goes to see him. He’s literally more stubborn than Tommaso. So just go." Mrs. Regal chuckles. 

Regal felt conflicted and still wasn’t sure this was a good idea, but nodded anyway and looked at the Johnny before responding.

“I’ll take you to him, but just remember, there’s no telling what the outcome could be.” 

Johnny nods at his words and sits, when Regal starts explaining how things are gonna go down to keep him guarded and protected.

He listens carefully throughout the beginning and some way throughout the The part of getting into the house, Johnny’s mind leaps to Tommaso. He knew there wasn’t much to expect from the hurt alpha, but the thought of just seeing him, made Johnny’s heart race. He couldn’t help it anymore. Not when his wolf and mark literally pulsed through him with love for just the sound of the name. It was all slowly talking Johnny in and all he wanted was to see Tommaso before (god forbid) anything happened to him. 

Because as far as Johnny knows, Tommaso is end game, and if something happens to him He wouldn’t know what to do with himself. He’s already got used to having him in his life and now he can’t picture his life without him.

————•———————————-•————-

Tommaso... he’s a breed of his own. Literally. There’s no one that can pull of the loner card better than him. He’s so enclosed, with everything, everyone, even his own emotions. He isn’t capable of coming out of that mindset, especially not at a snap of someone’s fingers. 

The man has built himself that way since he was 10. How? Well, it’s simple, don’t divulge to much of yourself, don’t get attached and brush everything off. It was a hard way to live life for someone so young, but he had no choice. His dad left him and his mother when he was 4, so he never had a father figure to guide him through what an alpha’s purpose was. He had to learn on his own, how to adapt, how to survive and how to protect his mother to his best abilities. He had finished school, got 3 jobs and helped his mom pay the bills.

That was all he did most of his life, work all day, get home, break his head on how he was supposed to get his mother’s and his own necessities with all the money going towards the house. It was a struggle,  A life he was dreading and one that became worse when his mom passed. 

He lost his childhood home, so he was basically on the streets. Then he ended up getting another job just to keep himself occupied and out of trouble. It was a low living life style of restless nights and hard work. 

It was like that for nearly 2 years until one day, a teenage girl had seemed to be in some trouble with snatchers and came to him for help when he was closing up the store Tommaso had worked for. He had kept her hidden and took the little bit of money he had left to order her some food. Making sure, he didn’t let her out of his sight, he tried calling a number he remembered his mom talking about once for situations like this. 

Who would’ve known that, that call would changed his life and make him one of the most dangerous agents the O.P.P. Had to offer. 

Who would’ve known that, that very job would help him find his mate and possibly lose him at the same time?

But the one that really stung, was that no one would’ve guessed that despite everything he’s overcome, it was that very phone call might be the reason he never sees those beautiful brown eyes again. 

“Tommaso, open you eyes. Come on, open them.” Hunter tried, over an unconscious ciampa.

“Come on kid, your soulmate is on his way here, you have to try and fight this. For him.” Hunter pleas, watching the lifeless body of the kid he considers to be his son. 

Tommaso wasn’t reacting to his words, he was still in a state of unconsciousness, completely unaware of his surroundings.

It was concerning, for the medicines he’s given Tommaso, were not common for alpha’s. They had to be seeked and sometimes done by an alpha itself. If Tommaso doesn’t react to the medicine, there’s a great chance he won’t recover at all. 

Something that Hunter couldn’t possibly think of with him being just a few inches away from him. 

No. He had to be positive, for the both of them. He had to stay strong and most of all, he had to stay focused. With Tommaso like this, he couldn’t risk anything. 

Especially not Tommaso’s life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts??


	12. Not leaving you

After what seemed like forever, Johnny, Shawn and Regal have finally arrived at the new facility, well sort of. 

It resembled more of a mansion with the security guards, golden gates and acres of land. It was definitely an odd sight compared to what they see every day, at least to Johnny it was.

He hasn’t seen anything like this since the castle, and it’s been so long since he’s been in it, that it almost feels foreign to him. He can’t even imagine what it would be like to go back, let alone what it would feel like entering the new facility.

“Thanks god, we’re finally here.” Shawn yawns, stretching his body out before quickly going to the nearest carriage door and opening it.

Johnny chuckles at his dads over exaggerative reaction and follows suit getting of the carriage as well.

The moment they’re all out of the carriage, the facility doors open and Hunter, comes directly towards them. 

To Johnny, Hunter looked very similar to Tommaso, from the demeanor to his appearance, it was like an older version of him, Just with brown eyes. 

“Regal, nice to finally see you again.” Hunter says, pulling the English man into a small embrace.

“Like wise, this is prince Johnny, and that’s his father, King Michaels.” Regal responds, gesturing at the both Johnny and Shawn. 

“Please call me Shawn, I hate the title.” Shawn sighs.

Hunter laughs at the input, and holds his hand out for Shawn to shake.

“Well Shawn, I’m Hunter, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

“Like wise.” Shawn answers, shaking Hunter’s hand. 

Hunter nods and releases his hold on Shawn’s hand before looking at Johnny, who was clearly very anxious.

“He’s been in and out of consciousness, he hasn’t spoken at all though, the most he’ll do is open his eyes a bit, but that’s all. He’s been giving a rare alpha antidote that’s supposed to eliminate all of the wolfs bane out of his sistem, but so far he hasn’t shown any signs to know if it’s actually working.” Hunter says, looking at Johnny.

Those words, made Johnny’s heart feel ten times heavier than before and he had to hold everything he was feeling in him telling him to run inside and check for Tommaso himself.

“Can I see him, please.” Johnny, practically pleads.

“Absolutely, follow me.” Hunter responds, leading the way.

They all follow him, and turns out it was indeed a mansion and It was all for show.  The facility was fully protected underground, with 2 entries and 3 exits. 

It had multiple sections and agents wandering around working of medicines instead of people. It was definitely different from what they Johnny was used to.

“He’s In here.” Hunter says opening a door to a secluded room.

They all enter and immediately when Johnny steps foot in the room, a whimper escapes. 

Tommaso had bruises on his face, his upper body was bandaged up and he look way too pale and for Johnny’s taste.

Slowly walking towards his side, Johnny’s eyes begin to water with every step. His heart feels like it’s literally cracking and it hurt so bad. 

By the time he got the corner of the bed Tommaso was laying in, he broke down. He couldn’t stop the tears nor the whimpering.

“Kid... hey...” Shawn tried, hand resting on his sons shoulder.

“It h-hurts so m-much. I- i....” Johnny sobs, taking a hold of Tommaso’s lifeless hand.

“I know.” Shawn says back solemnly.

He knew the feeling all to well. He knew his son and his inner wolf instincts had to be heartbroken by the sight before him. He felt the same way when he knew there was nothing he could do to save his wife. 

“I was s-so ignorant towards h-him the last t-time I seen him. Yet h-he risked his life t-to bring you back to m-me...” Johnny says bringing a lifeless right hand to his lips. He places 2 long kisses on it, whimpering at the thought of their last encounter.

“Johnny, it’s not in anyway your fault as to why he’s here. He’s a brave and extraordinary young man that saves people for a living. Doing that is dangerous, and has unfortunate happenstance at times.” Shawn says to a silent Johnny who’s eyes where solely focused on Tommaso.

“I know, b-but I can’t help and t-think about how differently things would’ve gone h-had I not threw a tantrum. I could’ve probably gone on the mission with him, prevented this from happening.” Johnny cries.

“Listen to me, nothing would’ve stopped the wyatts from doing this to him, not even you. They only kept me alive because I was bait, had I been anyone else, I’d be gone now. You being there would’ve gave them exactly what they wanted, you.” Shawn responds.

“For him and you, I wouldn’t care.” Johnny says running a soft hand over Tommaso’s cheekbone.

“He wouldn’t allow it, and something tells me had the roles been switched, he would be on the search for whoever harmed you, probably putting himself in the same position he’s in right now. He’s stubborn, just like you-” Shawn stops what he’s saying, and watches in awe as Johnny’s veins slowly begin to turn black as he holds Tommaso’s hand.

“Johnny...” Shawn trails off.

Johnny turns towards him with a confused gaze. 

“What?” Johnny asks concerned.

“Your hand. You’re...” 

Looking down at his hand, Johnny watches with wide eyes at what’s unfolding before him.

He was so entranced by what was happening that he didn’t hear the door open. All he heard was Hunter’s voice breaking through his focus.

“...His heartbeat, it’s getting closer to its normal rate. What did you do?” Hunter says, eyes moving from the heart monitor to Johnny.

“I- I don’t know. I was just holding his hand and dad- i dont know...” Johnny responds watching as the veins disappear.

“Shawn, what happened?” Mr. Regal asks. 

“He was holding his hand one minute then the next his veins began turning black. It looked liked-” Shawn never finishes his sentence. 

A wave of dizziness hits Johnny, spots start forming in his vision and his legs slowly start loosing feeling.

“Johnny!” Hunter and Shawn yell at the same time. 

Shawn is the first to catch him before he hits the floor, however hunter is first to spring into action quickly taking Johnny from Shawn’s arms and walking out of the underground facility. 

He was carrying Johnny bridal style and rushing up flights of stairs far more quicker than Shawn. He could barely keep up.

“Where are you taking him? Hey! I asked you a question. What are you planning to do with my son?” Shawn asks frantically running behind Hunter.

“I’m not gonna do anything to him.” Hunter responds, entering a room with a king sized bed and beautiful interior design.

Making a beeline to the bed, Hunter softly settles Johnny on it and kneels next the bed to further check his arm.

“I think i know what happened to Him.” Hunter says turning to Shawn. 

“I already know what happened to him. All I need to know if he’s gonna be okay.” Shawn says sitting by the edge of the bed.

Hunters eyes make their way questioningly towards Shawn. 

“You do?” Hunter asks, getting up.

Shawn scoffs, getting up as well.

“Of course I know. I may not be medically educated but I’m not an idiot.” Shawn responds, his eyes taking raking over the man before him.

Hunter had a tight black V-neck with a black leather jacket over it, some regular light blue jeans and black dress shoes.

To Shawn he looked nothing like a doctor and had he bumped into him without an introduction, he’d guess Hunter was part of some motorbike gang.

“...Way.” Is all Shawn heard upon snapping back to reality.

“I’m sorry what?” Shawn asks.

Hunter chuckles at the question and steps far to close for Shawn’s comfort.

“I said I didn’t mean it that way.” Hunter responds.

“We both know that’s exactly how you meant it, but we’re gonna ignore it because my son’s health is more important than your little comment.” Shawn says looking over his son.

“It was his first time taking pain from him, and he happened to overdue himself. Taking that much pain from your mate can have you loose all your energy. He can easily be like this for a week. Maybe a little more.” Hunter says, quickly changing the subject.

“Will he be okay when he wakes up?” Shawn asks eyes moving to Hunter. 

“He’ll be weak, but as long as we kept a close eye on him he should be fine.” Hunter responds.

Shawn nods and goes to walk around the bed to put the covers on Johnny, but stops when Hunter softly grabs his wrist.

“I really didn’t actually mean what I said in a negative manner. I apologize if i offended you in any way.” Hunter says looking solemnly at the into his eyes.

“Stop. Lets just Forget it ever even happened.” Shawn answers hesitantly.

Hunter smiles and so does Shawn.

“Oh god, just when I thought I’ve witness enough flirting from the two love birds, I get a double whammy.” Regals voice booms from the doorway causing them both to jump apart.

Hunter was blushing and so was Shawn looking for anywhere to look at but each other.

“Great to see you two are kicking it off well. Now if this is all over, I think you’d be happy to hear that the people in the underground unit ran another test on Tommaso as it seems the amount of pain Johnny took from him did a kick start in his system.” Regal says stepping into the room.

“He’s healing?” Hunter asks in disbelief.

“Not at a Normal rate, but hopefully with time and patience he should be able to get there.” Regal answers.

“Looks like he needed to come after all.” Shawn says covering Johnny with a blanket.

“Indeed he did. It’s unfortunate we won’t be able to stay for much longer to see if Tommaso does make progress. It’s already getting late. We have to start heading back.” Regal says.

“There’s no way I’m taking my unconscious son on a carriage back to the facility that’s hours away from here. Especially when the person he came for is showing minor signs of progress. There has to be another place we can stay in until Johnny has enough energy to cooperate.” Shawn responds.

“There’s no place to stay until he clears Shawn we’re just gonna have to take him like this and be vigilant throughout the ride.” 

“Or you can all stay here, i have more than enough rooms for all of you to stay in until Johnny and Tommaso are more than capable of even walking.” Hunter says looking between both of them.

“That’s extremely kind of you, Hunter. But I can’t possibly intrude your privacy like that.” Shawn says looking at a smiling Hunter.

“Trust me none of you are a bother to me or my privacy. If anything, I’d be nice to have people around me for a change.” Hunter says eyes never leaving a blushing Shawn.

“You mean to tell me I have to stay here watching you two fawn over each other and wait till the soulmates awaken to get double the nauseousness? Despicable.” Mr. Regal says, make his way out of the room muttering.

Hunter chuckles and shakes his head at the british man before turning to Shawn and smiling solemnly.

“If you need me, I’ll be at the lab.” Hunter says.

Shawn nods, and watches as he leaves before turning his full attention to his son.

He sighs and hopes that the pain Johnny took from Tommaso doesn’t effect him when he awakens.

He also hopes that whatever pain Johnny took was enough to put Tommaso on track. Not only for Tommaso’s livelihood but Johnny’s sake.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	13. Keeping hope

Pain. Sharp pain, was coursing through his body. That’s all he felt as he slowly began to breathe in and out.

For Johnny breathing was usually a very easy action, but right now, it was a little difficult to breath in without feeling like his lungs were gonna burn up in flames.

“...Hunter said he’d be up in a week. It’s been 3 weeks and 4 days since then. How are you so sure this isn’t permanent? He could be slowly dying for all we know and you’re telling me to calm down? No. I’m not gonna calm down. That is my son lying lifelessly on that bed. He’s all I got left, Regal.”

Johnny could defer that voice anywhere.

Dad....

“Johnny?” Shawn asks his son frantically.

Did he say that out loud?

“Yes you did. Are you feeling okay?”

Johnny keeps his eyes closed but nods his head, wincing when the minor movement causes a sharp pain to spread across his shoulder blade.

“You were saying?” Mr. Regal says knowingly.

“Hush it.” Shawn throws over his shoulder.

“What happened?” Johnny asks rasps.

There was a pause of silence before his dad responds.

“You took a heavy amount of pain from Tommaso and knocked yourself out.” His dad answers.

Tommaso... pain?

"I- I don’t- what are you talking about?” Johnny asks, opening his eyes and whimpering when the light hits his them.

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you the whole thing later. As of now, I have to call Hunter and ask him to run a test on you to make sure you’re okay.” Shawn smiles, getting off the bed.

“You know, you can get another professional doctor from downstairs, right? That is unless, there is a specific reason....” Mr. Regal says teasingly.

“Hunter is the one that runs this joint. He’s the head professional here, that’s the only reason why I’d be asking for his assistance. Not for whatever reason you’re conjuring up.” Shawn says pausing by Regal before going to open the door and leaving.

“Do i even wanna know?” I ask a chuckling Mr. Regal.

“No, but that’s only because the hints are so obvious you’ll pick up on them immediately.” Mr. Regal says sitting at the end of the bed.

“How’s he doing?” Johnny asks Regal.

“He’s a bit a better than he was when he first got here, but he still hasn’t shown major progress or awakened for that matter.” Mr. Regal tells a now somber Johnny.

Regal immediately picks up on the change in demeanor.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“I- I just... I want him to be okay. You know? I want him to be healthy again, to smile, if he can. I may not know everything about him, yet, but I know that his l-life and this job they haven’t exactly been easy on him. I know that because of that he’s closed off. I also know that had I j-just been okay with being rescued and not demanded him to come back, he wouldn’t be in this mess. And that.... that h-hurts, so much. Because the moment I laid my eyes on him my omega instincts... me... I just gravitated towards him. I pushed it all down, for as l-long as I could, I even gave him the cold shoulder. But it crumbled the minute he showed me that matching mark. It was o-over.” Johnny cries.

Mr. Regal moved and ushered the crying boy to sit up before embracing him.

“Listen to me, he has gone through so much in his life, he’s had much more negative moments than positive, but if there’s one thing that I know that is going to stir that negativity away, it’s you. Soulmate marks don’t just appear for the hell of it, they appear for those who are truly destined to be together. It’s a gift, a key to finding the person who will change your life for the better. You’re that to him. You’re here to change this curse he thinks he is. So stop beating yourself up over the past, or hiding your emotions. There’s always a reason why things happen, and something tells me that the end is gonna be worth overcoming those obstacles.” Regal says to a sniffling Johnny.

“Y-You’re right....thank you. I mean that. Thank you, Mr. Regal. For everything, for putting up with me, protecting me and being like a second father figure when I most needed it. I’m also very sorry for not listening or understanding why you didn’t wanna tell me about the soulmate mark. It wasn’t your place to tell me that, and I apologize for trying to force an answer out of you.” Johnny says, looking at the English man in his blue eyes.

“No need, let’s just let it be water under the bridge.” Mr. Regal chuckles.

Johnny chuckles along as well, only stopping when he see’s his dad come in with Hunter and a tall gentleman.

“Johnny it’s great to see you awake again. How are you feeling?” Hunter asks.

“I’m in a bit of pain, like everywhere but it’s equitable.” Johnny answers.

“Well after the amount of pain you took, I would not be surprised. I’m just glad you’re okay. Is there anything else that I should know about?” Hunter asks.

“No not really.” Johnny responds, eyes wandering to the tall man who hasn’t said a word yet.

“Good. We’ll just run some tests later to make sure you’re cleared and then you’re good to get off bed rest.” Hunter says.

Nodding, I weirdly enough find myself zoning out, my eyes looking into cold blue ones from the tall man next to Hunter. Who is this guy? Why is he here? 

And as if He could read his mind, he’s snapped back to reality when Hunter begins introducing the tall gentleman.

“Where are my manners, this is Drew. Drew McIntyre his mother is a high school friend of mine and the queen of Scotland. He’s gonna be staying here for a bit as well. He had to run through some meeting on his mother’s behalf and I thought he could be of company to you.” Hunter says.

Drew holds his hand out for me to shake and when Johnny hesitantly does, Drew plants a soft kiss to Johnny’s knuckles.

“I’ve heard great things about you, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Drew says in a deep Scottish accent, letting go of Johnny’s hand.

Johnny was left stunned by the action and quite honestly speechless as well, but he forces himself to nod and zoned out once again when Hunter, Regal His dad and Drew begin a conversation.

Company? What could he possibly have in common with this man, besides the fact that they’re both princes’? Does he even know hoe to converse or make friends anymore? Does he still have the ability to be likable?

Johnny gets snapped out of his thoughts when Shawn places his hand on his.

“Hey, are you okay?” Shawn asks softly.

“Yeah I’m fine- Where did everyone go?” Johnny asks when he notices the rooms empty.

“Hunter has some other things to do Regal and Drew tagged along. Didn’t you see them leave?” Shawn asks concerned.

Johnny shakes his head no and decides to change the subject. 

“Can you tell me what happened? You said later, it’s been a while since I woke up.” Johnny asks His dad.

“It’s only been an hour and a half.” Shawn chuckles.

“Please?” Johnny pleads.

“Ughhhhh. Fine.” Shawn responds, taking his shoes off and covering himself with the covers.

“It’s not as long as I say it was, but I get sidetracked a lot so prepare for the good stuff.” Shawn says.

Johnny chuckles and listens as his dad begins explaining to him what happened.

He was already beginning to get sidetrack to another story but Johnny wasn’t complaining. He missed this. He missed his dad. And although he personally feels like lot of other things are falling apart around him, this is the main thing he knows that won’t fall on him. His dad, his faith and His hope. But most importantly, his heart.

 


End file.
